It's a 'Love Hate' Relationship
by Deidara's Sugar Girl
Summary: Wealthy Parents, a Rich boarding school, and students of every shape and size. What more could a high school girl ask for? Well Sakura Haruno on the other hand is not at ALL pleased. She hates rich kids hates boarding school and her roommate is a...BOY?
1. Welcome to Konoha Academy

**Hello everyone~ Sugar has a problem….for my readers of IFTHTHMBI, I am SO sorry, I have no IDEA how to end it. I mean I have an idea, just…the chapter SUCKS, I can't find the right words and everything, and this new story is bugging me, so I HAVE to write it. It's a story request from….god, I can't remember, um um, OKAY! I deleted the message, because my inbox over flowed with fanfiction stuff, so if u requested this story, tell me in your review. It started with a "J"…yes, a "J"…**

Deidara: Weirdo yeah…

Sugar: -hugs Dei- Dei-kun! IT'S BEEN AGES!

Deidara: -pushes Sugar off- a dogs age, yeah.

Sugar: I missed working with you, Itachi's all annoying and stubborn su~

Deidara: -shrugs- what'd you expect, yeah?

Sugar: -thinks for a minute- good point…

Deidara: -sighs-

Sugar: OKAY SCHOOL GIRL! Remember how this works!?

Deidara: yes ma'am yeah!

S/D: ENJOY (YEAH)

.:**:.

Fiddling with the key in her hand, while weighing down at least three fully loaded bags, it took her about five minutes to get the actual key into the keyhole. However, it took her almost 2 extra minutes to unlock the flawless glass door, and an additional 30 seconds to turn the handle and walk in.

Seeing the neatly made beds, of blues and whites, the extremely flat, shiny silver TV sitting unused and untouched in what looked to be a lounge, with soft plush blue sofas, and fluffed, velvet pillows, seriously, almost made her gag.

She muttered random words to herself, about how much she hated her mother, how rich kids got on her nerves, and how the last place she wanted to be, was at boarding school.

Konoha High Boarding School, co-ed and completely filled to the brim with wealthy, snot nosed rich kids, who could care less about education, and more on fashion designers, the latest gossip, and other useless crap.

The girl dumped her belongings and heavy trunks onto the floor, and messaged her roaring shoulders, burning from the unreasonably heavy weight.

She was quite pretty to say the least. Bright, jewel-like emerald eyes, complemented her waist length pink hair, which was, at the moment, curled at the bottom, into tight, perky twists. She wore the powder white school uniform, which was fringed with green, and hemmed with frilly ruffles.

The skirt had originally been knee length, which, according to her, was way to corny, and made her look pretty much as un-sexy as a teenaged girl could get. So, as any normal girl would do, she had it trimmed to her thigh, to show of her long, gorgeous, legs. The cliché, short boots was a school requirement, and they almost made her puke when first sighted.

"Here we are" the girl said to herself.

She reached down, getting a firm grip on her luggage handles, and towing them, one by one, to one of the two beds. Her roommate must have already checked in, because there was a huge pile of bags, and boxes of different sorts.

"Tch, how messy, for a rich kid." She clucked her tongue, and dropped her own stuff onto the floor across from her roommates.

**'Oh, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Don't talk like that, not all rich kids are alike, you should know that better than anyone'** the girls inner scolded.

Sakura, was indeed, one of these so called, 'rich kids' her parents, insanely famous, and incredibly pampered. However, she preferred to refer herself as an average, normally dressed, high school girl, with normal parents that fend for themselves. Of course, said parents, mostly meaning her mother, just _had _to send her to a rich, snot filled boarding school.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Sakura hauled the last of her bags to her beds feet, and ignored it, when her purse toppled to the ground and spilled out some objects onto the white-carpeted floor.

"Okay, moving in, complete!" Sakura dusted off her hands, and smiled, bounding to the doorway, hoping to be free of the disgustingly glittering room.

Outside was no better. Sakura took in her surroundings of to-green-to-be-real garden grass, a medieval statue in the center, spitting water from its stony lips, and the pink and red roses growing wildly in random places.

Unlike most boarding schools, the dorms were placed outside, directly beside the schools flourishing garden of nothing but roses of different colors. The cement pathway leading to the main building, where academics and classes were to be held. They didn't start till tomorrow though.

All and all, the school it self was gross, and disturbing, but what made her stomach turn, were the attending students.

She shivered, "Rich kids."

.:**:.

The unlocking of a door was heard, as the glass doorway opened slowly, reveling a nicely furnished, blue and white bedroom, boxes, and bags thrown to the ground carelessly.

A figure made its way curiously to the piled luggage, kicking the random duffel bags and suitcases. A long cylinder shape rolled by the intruder's feet, and in a quick motion, it was in his hands, twisting around in his fingers. His sharp sequined eyes grew horrified, and the object was dropped.

"What the fuck!? My roommates a girl!?"

The door slammed loudly behind the retreating student, as he ran down the hard, cemented path, terrified, and totally excited.

.:**:.

Sakura trotted down the large, hallway corridors, a piece of paper held in her hand, with written instructions to the dean's office. Although she was quite good with maps, and her chart reading was way above average, whoever wrote these directions, made them aimlessly hard to find. It had been at least a half hour since Sakura had left her dorm room, and still, no sign of the head master's quarters.

Sighing in defeat, Sakura crumpled up the slip of paper, hoping she'd find another student that would show her the way. But every person she stopped to ask, looked at her once, stuck up their nose and left, or ogled at her, until she moved on.

"Everybody here is nasty." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me! Don't act like you know everyone here noob!" a shrill, soprano voice snapped, causing Sakura's attention to turn in her direction.

However, once she looked at the female student, Sakura had immediately wished she hadn't. She was beautiful, glittery, and clearly, a snobby 'rich kid'. She had blue clear pools for eyes, and pink glossed lips, with long blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her uniform hugged her body in a sickly, sweet way, showing off her curves and cleavage.

Sakura choked. Sure, she hated rich kids, and yeah, she was one herself, but speaking to one herself was never something she could do without her voice cracking. That's another reason she dreaded coming to this school.

"I-I'm… I'm SORRY!" she puffed out her chest, and flipped up her nose in a way that, if she looked at herself in a mirror, she might have actually gotten sick.

The blonde snarled, and sent shivers up Sakura's spine, "Look, you don't have to be a total bitch! Sheesh!"

After a few seconds of silence, Sakura brought up enough courage to speak, "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, but do you know where the…"

"Head master's office is!? Yes I do." That answer surprised Sakura a great deal. She has expected her to flip her nose like the rest of the girls.

"Um… How did you…?"

"Typical, all noobs get a shitty map, unsolvable, and it's usually always me, Yamanaka Ino by the way, who helps them out. You know," Ino paused, "I was going to try and help you…"

Sakura felt a rush of guilt sweep through the pit of her stomach, "yeah, I'm sorry."

Ino half smiled, "I know. It just hurts, ya know. We're not all like that. Some of the other students aren't even rich." She said, walking past Sakura, gesturing for her to follow.

Doing so, Sakura didn't answer, instead, kept quiet, looking at her hands, and fiddling with her fingers.

After awhile, Ino spoke up, "You reminded me of my older brother, that's why I was pissed, sorry."

Sakura jerked her head to face the blonde girl, shooting her a questioning look. Ino, seeing this, chuckled, "He's a grade above us."

Sakura nodded, "Oh," there was a long pause, "Which dorm is he in?"

Ino shrugged, "The dorms here are messed up, they have kindergarten rooming with seniors. It's disgusting, really. Almost everything here is."

Not noticing Sakura bewildered stare, the blonde kept walking, pausing at a huge, high-tech door, with video camera's and glass panels, shimmering softy from the sunlight pouring freely through the window across from it.

"and this," Ino looked totally grossed out, a sneer spread on her face, "Is the most repulsive place of all."

.:**:.

Sakura had not quite understood what Ino had meant by the most repulsive, but seeing the furnished couches, with round golden pillows placed snuggly on top, a high-tech super computer, and a flat screen TV, she understood every word.

That wasn't the worst part, this room, was only for those _waiting_ to see the headmaster.

Sakura had gotten completely bored having Ino gone, leaving her behind in this glowing, golden room. She stared absentmindly at the TV screen, waiting for the grim reaper to pop out from its dark, lifeless face, and take her from this cruel imprison. However, that's have to wait. Without warning, the grand wooden doors leading to the headmasters office flew open, a raging student, with an angry expression on his face, stomped out, followed by a slender blonde woman, with huge breasts, and low pigtails.

"Can't you change my dorm at least, yeah!?" the male yelled, turning to face the older female.

The boy looked to be older than her, and Sakura could have sworn it was Ino, if it weren't for his deep voice, and masculine form. His hair was golden, instead of platinum, and his eyes were deep sea, rather then cerulean. The differences were great, but with one glance, the two could pass for twins, Sakura had thought.

"Look, buster! I told you, all the dorms are taken, full, none left! Zip, Zero, Nada!" The blonde woman snapped, sending sharp shivers down Sakura's back.

"C'mon, Tsunade-sama, yeah!" He whined, "I can't spend a whole semester rooming with a girl, yeah!"

The lady, Tsunade closed her eyes in exasperation, and sighed, "There were no more rooms left. You two were the only one's not placed in a dorm, we had no choice!"

Sakura sat there patiently waiting for the argument to end, and when it finally did, the blonde male huffed, and stormed out of the waiting room, slamming both doors behind them.

Tsunade, who Sakura assumed was the headmaster, seeing how she was in charge, or spoke like she was, rambled quietly to herself, thumping about the room.

"Um, excuse me…" She tried, "Hello?"

The headmaster grumbled, and cursed, but did not turn to look at Sakura.

She spoke a little louder, "Excuse me!!"

The woman's ears twitched, and then she spun around, confused, shocked and almost terrified.

"Oh goodness, I didn't see you there."

.:**:.

"Okay, so you already received your key in the mail?" Tsunade asked, fingers folded in front of her.

Sakura nodded from her seat in the white plush armchair. Inside the office was worse. Samurai swords hung in gold and plated bronze over the crackling fire to the right of the desk. A huge crystal glass window larger than Sakura's dorm room was pouring in sunlight behind the headmaster's desk - which was the finest pine wood in all of Japan, little engravings danced on it's surface – making the whole room sparkle in a disgusting, rich way.

"You have the schedule and events chart?" the headmaster double-checked, eyeing the binder in the students hands.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura answered.

She stood up, getting ready to make a run out the door. Sakura felt like she was about to puke. It smelled funny, it looked to glittery and the colors were too bright for her eyes.

"Ah! And Sakura, if you don't mind," Tsunade chuckled, "Please give your roommate my up most apologies, oh, see to it that they settle down some, I would prefer they did not blow up the school."

Sakura was confused, "What?"

"Never mind, Sakura, never mind."

.:**:.

Unlocking her dorm room door, Sakura wearily trudged into blue and white prison, the sun had pretty much gone down. She had spent the rest of the afternoon with Ino, who was surprisingly waiting for her outside, and she showed Sakura the rest of the school. They both made jokes about the high-tech and expensive looking things they passed, which was mostly everything. Ino introduced Sakura to some of her friends, and they ate a small picnic outside Ino and her friend, Hinata's, dorm room.

Sakura collapsed on top of her neatly made bed, now not so neat, and hugged a pillow to her chest. She hated to admit it, but she had an excited feeling brewing in her stomach. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a feeling something very bubbly was going to happen.

And with that horrid idea in mind, Sakura dozed off.

The squeaking of her bedsprings, and the sudden wait on her mattress, woke up the sleeping girl. Sakura snapped her eyes open, and looked deep into the sea, making her almost scream in pure terror, but a strong, warm hand, silenced her.

Through the dark room she could see that it was defiantly a human on top of her. Long golden blonde hair, and a tuff sticking out from behind their head. She could see that their eyes held a quizzical interest and moronic humor.

Sakura squirmed from underneath, but their massive weight held her from escape. She glared daggers at the person, who merely chuckled in a deep monotonic voice.

_'Okay, so it's a boy...'_

Wait, a boy!! What was a BOY doing in a GIRL'S dorm room. Sakura whimpered a muffled cry, but his hand silenced it. His face seemed closer this time, his eyes and hair strangely familiar.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. It was the boy from this morning in the headmaster's office! The one who has a female dorm mate….

_'Oh no. Don't tell me!'_

She bit his hand, and he cried in pain, quickly removing his palm from her lips.

"What the fuck, yeah!" He hissed.

"Who are you!?" Sakura asked, her voice sharp and icy.

She could see a smirk peal it's way onto his lips, as he bent his head forward, their faces inches apart.

"The name's Deidara, yeah." He whispered seductively, "And I am your roommate."

.:**:.

Sugar: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

Deidara: You truly are evil Sugar yeah!

Sugar: heehee, I know right!

Deidara: -rolls eyes-

Sugar: SO THAT! Was the 1st chapter of my new story, "My roommate the Art Freak" NOW!! If this story gets demanding reviews, and people wish me to continue, I will! BUT!!!

Deidara: ITIHTHMBI last chapter comes first yeah!

Sugar: YUP! I will have chapter 8 up soon!!!

S/D: SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ( - the please and an extra YEAH)


	2. My Roommate's a Boy?

**Sorry everyone for the really late update!! I had a LOT of other stuff to do. Heehee! Okay, I am going to do reviews at the end!!!**

Deidara: Why, yeah?

Sugar: -glares- I feel like it!

Deidara: Why, yeah?

Sugar: Because I do!

Deidara: Why, yeah!?

Sugar: BECAUSE!!!

Deidara: Why, yeah.

Sugar: IS THERE A FUCKING OFF BUTTON HERE!? -pokes Dei-

Deidara: hehe, that tickles, yeah!

Sugar: -falls anime style-

S/D: ENJOY (YEAH)

.:**:.

"PERVERT!"

Sakura screamed, high and off pitch, kneeing her roommate in the stomach, causing him to roll sideways off the bed and onto the floor.

"What the fuck was that for, you crazy bitch, yeah!?" Deidara snapped, gritting his teeth.

"What the fuck do you think it was for, you conceited bastard!?" Sakura yelled back.

She sat up straight, leaning over to look at the blonde, who was messaging his neck and sore stomach. Deidara peered back up at Sakura, giving her a long hard glare, blue eyes shimmering and wet with tears from the impact of the punch, in this case, the knee. She smirked in triumph, and glared back.

Hours, it seemed like, passed, and the two still held each other in a death grip with eyes, neither of them giving up the fight. Even though it must have been twelve at night, their eyes stayed wide open, and never drooped. Sparks ignited from their hues, and veins started popping from their necks and foreheads. Teeth clenched together, and soon eyes became blotchy and moist.

**Who the hell does this bastard think he is!? **Inner Sakura inwardly cursed the blonde boy, punching and kicking bags of air.

_I don't know, but I ain't rooming with him even if it costs my life!_ Sakura replied to her inner.

By now, both of the students' faces were bright red with rage, their eyes starting to tear and spill over. Finally, Deidara broke the long staring contest, and rubbed his itching lids. He stood up, ignoring the smiling Sakura, and unbuttoned his school shirt, letting it pool on the carpet.

Inner Sakura had a nosebleed, while Sakura squeaked in surprise. She hadn't expected _that._ She blushed a tint of pink, but Deidara hadn't turned around fast enough to see. By the time he had finished stripping, he was in nothing but his boxers. He picked up the articles of clothing on the floor, and threw them carelessly onto one of the white lounge couches.

Sakura quickly dove under the covers, and huddled into a heap, burrowing her face into one of the soft, feather pillows.

"What? Going to bed so soon? I thought we could have some…fun, yeah!" he sneered, watching Sakura bob her head, then shake from beneath the blue comforter.

He shrugged, and climbed nimbly into his own bed, staring at the ceiling in mock interest, while Sakura on the other hand, was cursing his soon to be dead guts.

"I hate you." She seethed, grinding her teeth together.

Deidara turned his head toward the bundle on the bed, and frowned, "I hate you too, pink bitch yeah."

Sakura snarled at the insult, but kept quiet, listing only to the voice of her raged inner.

**Bastard! I hate em Sakura! Loathe him! We are NOT going to live here with him! I refuse. He is so inconsiderate, messed up, perverted….**

She nodded in agreement with everything Inner said, pulling off her school cloths and dropping them to the floor, leaving her cami and underwear shorts on, her eyes growing weary, and sleepy. Soon, Sakura was dreaming peacefully, smiling as her dream-self walked back up the steps of her old high school, giggling with all her old, non-rich, friends.

.:**:.

Her dream froze over, as her face started to ice up. Abruptly, Sakura sprang upward, her hand flying to her cheeks, only to feel cold to the bone water dripping from her chin. She furrowed her eyes in confusion, as she looked around the room.

"What the hell?" she asked herself, her face growing red with anger, as Deidara opened their dorm room door, fully dressed, hauling a bucket of water.

"Oh, you're up, yeah." He smirked, placing the bucket on the ground, and clucked his tongue.

"Don't cluck your tongue at me!" Sakura snapped, throwing the covers off her body, and padding across the floor to her still roommate. "And I could have woken myself up, thank you very much!"

Deidara shrugged, "Just tried to help yeah," he said innocently, "Some people just aren't appreciative."

Sakura bowed her head, shadowing her face, a huge rage mark taking its place on her head. _'That rich conceited bastard!' _She growled inwardly.

**I couldn't have said it better myself. **

_Thanks. Though flattery isn't gonna help me get rid of him!_

Inner Sakura thought for a moment, as Deidara watched the girl curiously, for she had done nothing to him, and that sparked his interest.

'_What is she doing, yeah?' _He thought, eyeing her as she giggled manically, her head still facing downward.

**Good idea, right? **Inner Sakura praised herself, patting her shoulder confidently.

Sakura giggled again, picking up the bucket, and throwing it on top of Deidara, then turned on her heal, and ran to the bathroom, picking up her clothing on the way.

The blonde just stood there, shocked, blinking and totally confused. After realization hit, his eyes ignited into a fiery flare. Veins popped onto his skin, as Deidara raced after her, hitting his head as the bathroom door slammed on his face.

"You dirty bitch! Get out here **now**, yeah!" He screamed, banging his fists on the door.

Sakura chuckled from inside the washroom, **(AN: idk what else to call it, lol)** and locked the knob.

She turned on the sink water, and scrubbed her hands with some soap, probably Deidara's, and started to wash her face. She rinsed off the suds, and dried her sopping skin. Ignoring her roommate's constant door knocking, she slipped on her uniform shirt, and zipped up her skirt.

After tying her lacy green bow around her collar, Sakura ran a clean –also probably Deidara's- brush through her hair. Once content, she opened the door, and stepped backward, as the blonde boy toppled over onto the ground, his face by her feet. She casually stepped on him, not over him, on him, and walked to the door, grabbing her school stuff on the way out.

"By Dei-Chan" she called after her, and closed the door.

.:**:.

Ino had come to meet Sakura half way there by the fountain, and walked her to the main school building. They shared some of the same classes, such as History and Gym. The two girls chatted and laughed, strolling down the cement walkway, nearing the academic building.

"So, have you killed him yet?" Ino asked.

Sakura was shocked, "What? Who? What do you mean?" she said, looking at her friend curiously.

"Your roommate, of course. Oh c'mon Sakura, half the school already knows you're bunking with a boy." Ino said, poking Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura flushed, and Ino giggled.

"Just, try not to kill him for now." Ino said, "Because I love him." She quickly added, when Sakura looked at her funny.

"What!? That jerk?" Sakura screamed, grabbing a few of the students, who were also walking to the main building, attention. She blushed and lowered her voice to a husk whisper, "Why?"

Ino shrugged, "Well I sort of have to, I mean, he's my older brother after all."

Now Sakura was really shocked, "You are? You're related to Deidara, how is this possible?" she hissed.

**Ino is all sweet, and Deidara is all… not! **Inner Sakura said, pushing her two index fingers together, as if to compare the two.

"Sakura. Really!" Ino said "The hair!" She twirled a lock of blonde, "the eyes" Ino fluttered her lashes, "ah hell, the whole feminine complex! Sakura, baby, wake up!"

She thought for a moment, connecting the two together. The long blonde hair. The fringe. The ponytail. The clear blue eyes. It hit her. They look exactly alike.

"Oh, my, god!"

"And she has finally landed on planet earth!" Ino chirped, bouncing a little.

Sakura gave a tiny laugh to that, and bounced along with her friend, while thinking to her inner.

'_Wow, who would have guessed? I mean, they're like opposites!'_

**Yeah I know. Though I hope Ino knows there will be no promises to murder later tonight. **

_Though I think we'll be the one's getting killed. _

**We can pray, love. **

"So, what is he up to anyway?" Ino asked out of the blue, tuning Sakura back in.

Sakura shook her head "It was hate at first sight really. My life is in danger" Ino looked at her oddly, so she continued, "I threw a bucket of cold water on him this morning."

Ino's mouth dropped open. "Bad thinking Sakura. If his hair gets wet, there will be a knife through your head" the blonde warned, giggling at her own joke.

Sakura shivered, _'What a girly boy' _she thought.

The two continued walking, bouncing, to their classes. When they entered the huge academic building, people hushed down, and all eyes were on Sakura, as she started to pad her way down the hall, with Ino trotting behind, looking around confused.

"Her skirt is cut really short" She heard a girl whisper to a friend.

"Hey, do I know her?" another asked.

Sakura kept on walking, ignoring the chatting, gossiping kids, and looked at her schedule.

"I have…" she started, "Math first, later Ino." Sakura waved good bye, leaving a very puzzled blonde girl behind.

"Uh, yeah sure."

The whispering did not subside, as Sakura looked from the slip of paper in her hands, to the numbers on the doors climbing higher and higher as she went. _'Room 206' _

"203, 204, 205…" She muttered under her breath, "206!"

Sakura pushed open the glass covered door, and put on her brave face, as she entered the classroom. A raven haired woman peered up from her text books, and looked at the girl with crystal red eyes. She smiled warmly, and turned to her class.

"YO! You buncha chatter boxes! Listen up!" the woman called to her class, as each and everyone closed their mouths, "We have a new student this year." She announced, her voice calmer.

This was her cue. She was to walk in, say her name, take a seat, and ignore all the texting and noise from the rich kids.

"I am Haruno Sakura" she bowed, "and I hope we all can get along."

Whistles, and perverted comments filled the room, as Sakura blushed, and furrowed her brows.

'_What rude behavior from rich pampered sons of a…'_

"Hey! Aren't your mother and father the designers of Haruno cosmetics?" A girl with brown hair and pigtails called out.

The whole room went up in an uproar.

"I though I knew her from somewhere!" she heard girls and boys say.

"I love her parents cosmetics." she heard some other females and, much to her surprise, males say.

"She's hot"

"I'm jealous. What a lucky girl"

The teacher whistled, and the whole class quieted down again. "Sorry about that Haruno-san," she said, "My name is Kurunai by the way. Please take a seat over by Tenten, Tenten, please raise your hand."

The girl with pigtails stood up and raised her hand, next to her an empty desk. Sakura sighed silently to her self, as she walked nimbly over to the unoccupied seat, and sat down, ignoring the questioning glance at her skirt from her teacher.

Immediately the girl started talking, "I'm Tenten, nice to meat you, Sakura-san.."

"Please call me Sakura" Sakura smiled stiffly. _'I hate it when I can't talk to fucking rich punks.'_

**She doesn't seem so bad. **

"Oh, right, sorry _Sakura_," Tenten said, "So, you're new here then?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, arrived last evening."

"That's great. I hope we can become good friends, I mean, I _love_ your parents designs." Tenten gushed, her pigtails bobbed as she hopped in her seat.

'_Oh great, a fan'_ Sakura thought to herself, but smiled shyly at the brunette. "Thanks. I can tell you like them."

Tenten chuckled a little, "Yeah, though I only really receive designer cosmetics on my birthday, mom says they're too expensive." She mocked, rolling her eyes.

Sakura's eyes brightened. _'So that means…'_

**She's not rich, yaddi yaddi yah! **Inner Sakura said sarcastically, **maybe some wealthy parents actually set boundaries for their children, ever thought of that genius?**

'_Oh c'mon, no wealthy person __**ever**__ uses the words 'too' and 'expensive' in the same sentence.'_

Inner Sakura shrugged, and the girl returned to the eager brunette.

Sakura smiled widely, "I brought a bunch, you can stop by my dorm room and pick some out." She offered, almost laughing aloud at the bright grin on Tenten's lips.

"Really?" Sakura bobbed her head, "Oh, thank you!" Tenten squealed loudly, laughing sheepishly when everyone turned their gaze on her.

Kurunai coughed into her hands, and continued her lesson on algebra formulas. Notes were passed around, and whispers could be heard clearly, but the woman ignored it and continued her job, scratching down problems on the board.

", could you please answer this questions for me?" Kurunai walked over to a sleeping, dark brown haired, male and hit him on the head with a rolled up worksheet.

His eyes opened slowly as he sat up and looked tiredly at the chalkboard. He wiped a little drool from his lips and spoke in a lazy voice, "V equals X squared plus two time the average subtracted by twenty five."

Sakura blinked, and Tenten giggled. Kurunai smiled confidently and nodded her head as if saying, _"Bravo ."_

The boy groaned and went back to sleep.

"What was _that?_" Sakura whispered to Tenten.

Tenten laughed quietly and answered in a deep hush, "_That_ was Nara Shikamaru. He may look lazy and totally oblivious, but he's like, the brains of this school. Very focused, and completely smart."

"Wow" Sakura murmured to herself, taking one last look at the sleeping boy, then turned her attention back to the teacher.

Classes went by as quickly as they came, and Sakura met up with Tenten after History, her last class, which was about thirty minutes long, instead of an hour because their teacher had been running late, and the two headed over to Sakura's dorm.

Unlocking the glass door, Sakura dropped her school stuff on the entry, Tenten following suit, padding shyly behind her.

"Hey! Dumb blonde, you here?" Sakura called, slamming the door behind her.

There was a low mumble, and a short redhead trotted from the lounge area, carrying a box full of clay, pastels, paints, and water colors. Their hair was messy, and they had their bangs pinned back with charcoal bobby clips. They had ivory skin, covered in blotches of reds, and greens, with pastel chalk smeared on their apron.

Sakura cocked a brow, "Who're you?" She asked.

The student opened their mouth, just as Deidara walked into the room, coming the same way as the redhead, with a box in his arms. Once Sakura's eyes met his, they both frowned automatically. Tenten, looked at them confused, and the other smirked.

"This is Sasori yeah." Deidara introduced his friend, as Sasori bowed slightly.

They both placed their boxes on the ground carefully, as Deidara casually pinned his hair back with the same clips as Sasori, and picked his box back up from the floor. Sasori readjusted their pins, and followed the blonde in suit.

Sakura chuckled, "Is this your _girlfriend_ dumb blonde?" She teased, as Tenten's face heated with laughter.

Sasori frowned. Deidara coughed audibly into his fists, Sakura giving the three a puzzled look. "What?"

Tenten continued laughing, Sasori padded to the door, opened and closed it, while Deidara calmed himself.

"Sasori, is a guy, yeah." He snorted once, and started to follow his friend out, when he turned around and added, "I'll be out late at Sasori's dorm room, yeah. Don't screw with _any _of my stuff."

**Like that will stop us.**

'_Hell yeah!'_

.:**:.

Deidara: They better not do anything to my stuff yeah!

Sugar: -crosses self- no promises.

Deidara: thanks a whole lot yeah.

Sugar: You're very welcome.

Deidara: Sasori doesn't even _look_ like a girl yeah.

Sugar: With bobby pins he does.

Deidara: o.o you're right yeah.

Sugar: Aren't I always.

Deidara: not answering yeah.

Sugar: Anyway, I am open to ideas so _please!_ If there is something you want to happen in this story, tell me give me ideas, and I will try and add it. It will give me inspiration. Inspiration equals sooner updates. So PLEASE review, and give meh ideas!!!

Reviews:

**xSinasinnerx: **Haha, thanks, you flatter me. Though I hope you also like this chapter. I'm trying my hardest. Yeah I know, 25 reviews is a lot. But I had huge tests and crap lol.

**Chibi Vamp-chan: **This is a very dire reply! THANKIES! I hope you are happy now.

**Roadtonowhere1: **Heehee, I am glad you really want to read more. That's so sweet lol. I love puppies! And Pie!

**TokyoRockStar: **Thanks soo much!

**Sahari Hagani: **Oh I won't! I hate letting my reviewers down. –Determined-

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08: **Heehee, it gets better! And thanks for reviewing all my stories. It makes me happy that you like them so much. I don't know, he's just a seductive guy I guess.

**BrokenAngel363: **I'm updating! lol

**Phantomofthedarkness: **Deidara says thank you! Oh I won't, I hate when people do that! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Shurikengrl: **I'm so glad you do!

**xxbochixx: **Yeah, that was my plan. Original. I thought since nobody has made something like this before, I should! Yay!

**OnyxDragon2604: **lol, Deidara is ALWAYS sexeh! Haha! Like the new name btw! Thanks so much!

**Akatsuki Sakura-hime: **you'll know soon enough!

**Kagami: **I am I am, haha!

**Deidara's Bitch 4 lyfe: **OMJ I like that lol. Yeah, I might change it to M later, though idk if I am ready to make one yet lol!

**Mysticblue05: **Thanks, I'm glad.

**Changes of the Seasons: **I DON'T WANNA DIE! lol! I will. Thanks so much!

**Poison Ivy27: **Thank you! I hope it will sound awesome all the way through.

**Orlandobfreek923: **thanks so much!

**DeviousxXxSmile: **Thankies!

**Kagome-Loves-Kouga: **lol, thank you for the advice, yeah I will.

**Knowingisfearing: **I will try! O.o don't kill me!

**Love4anime: **Thank you very very much!

**Kon Bubble Blaster: **Thanks.

**Sakura-wolfgirl: **Holy sausage? Thank you so much. You flatter me, though I doubt that's true.

**BellaCullen3: **Thank for being the first reviewer, and thanks for the nice comment!

**Basically this is going to be like a 'Love Hate' fiction, hence the name. I actually don't know what that phrase really means, but in my mind, it's going to follow the story like so: Dei and Saku are going to hate each other so much, that they fall in love. Tons of fights, and sexy moments. Main pairings are: DeiSaku. Side pairings, are: ShikaIno, NejiTen, either KibaHina, or NaruHina (tell me which you prefer in your reviews), PeinKonan (if I add them). And this is the ONLY fiction, -probably not- that Sasuke will be nice, and sweet. Haha, if I add him!**

**BYE! REVIEW PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!**


	3. Meet Naruchan

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews, and once again I will do them at the end. I have gotten a lot of ideas, and I hope to use some of them, so I want to send special thanks **_**SasoSaku16, Deidarakiller, **_**and**_** Distant Dendra.**_ **Also, many have asked for a picture of Sasori with bobby pins, and I am proud to announce that I do indeed have a picture of Sasori with hair clips! Woo hoo, and btw, he looks hott! Here ish the picture link:**

**This is one example, but not exactly what I had in mind. There's another, but I can't find it right now. **

.

Deidara: Sasori looks funny, yeah.

Sugar: hehe, yeah he does, but he still is hot.

Deidara: Ahem…

Sugar: You're hotter!

Deidara: Thought so, yeah.

Sugar: Okay! Let's start this chapter!

Deidara: yeah…yeah…?

(By the way, there will be some foreign language, so make sure to check translations on the bottom).

.:**:.

A heavy weight on the pit of her stomach awoke Sakura from her slumber. She groaned, slowly opening her eyes, and tried to turn her aching body, but she couldn't budge.

"What the…" She trailed off, eyeing the huge lump of blonde lying in between her… "GET THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

.:**:.

"I cannot spend the rest of semester with _that!_" Deidara and Sakura both said at the same time, pointing to one another.

Tsunade sighed, "There is nothing I can do about this, all the rooms are taken, and either way one of you will have to room with the opposite gender." She said, shaking her head.

Deidara grunted, brushing away some crumbling clay from his hair, "I don't care, yeah, as long as this thing isn't my roommate."

Sakura folded her arms around her chest, "You should be grateful I let you keep your balls! If I _ever_ catch you on my bed again, you will lose all hopes of children, you hear me?"

**You tell em girl! **Inner Sakura cheered.

"Well maybe if a magical twenty pounds of clay hadn't fallen on my head, oh so magically yeah, then I wouldn't have passed out on your bed!" Deidara retorted, gritting his teeth.

"Hey, it's not my fault you left it hanging on the shelf over my bed." She said.

Tsunade watched the two in aw, smiling inwardly to herself, _'They're just like a married couple.' _

"I didn't, yeah, I left it under my bed!"

"The falling clay must have damaged your brains…wait a minute, what is there to damage!?" Sakura yelled at the defending blonde.

**Oh, burn!**

"Are you calling me an idiot, yeah!?" Deidara growled, inching his face toward his dormmate.

Sakura following suit, answered, "That's exactly what I'm calling you idiot!"

The two were neck n' neck by now, Sakura clenching and unclenching her fists, while Deidara breathed in an out, as to not strangle her. Tsunade coughed into her hand, and slammed them onto the table.

"Enough!" the head master cried, "Yamanaka Deidara, and Haruno Sakura, you two are to remain roommates until we can find somewhere else to put the both of you."

Tsunade dismissed them, returned to her desk and laughed quietly.

"By that time, neither of you will _want_ to switch." She chuckled once more, and went back to her paper work, "Shizune, bring me some sake!"

.:**:.

Furiously, Sakura tied the green bow around her collar, and slipped on her school boots. Deidara knotted his tie, and flung his jacket over his shoulder. He had gotten most of the clay dust out of his hair, but if you looked closely, you could see small clutters of tan substance.

"I can't believe I have to literally _live_ with you for a year!" Sakura muttered, glaring at the blonde.

"I'm not to thrilled either, pink bitch, yeah." Deidara snarled, kneeling down beside his bed, and pulling out a white apron.

"I have a name, and it's Sakura!" Sakura said, watching as her roommate pinned back his hair, and tied the apron around his waist, "We have classes now, idiot!"

Deidara glanced at her coldly, "I'm ditching first period, yeah."

"Oh, I'm sure your teachers would _love _to hear that." Sakura teased, a sneer on her lips.

"You tell anyone that I skipped class, and I swear to god, bitch, I will hurt you." Deidara frowned, crackling his knuckles.

Sakura put her hands up in defense, and smiled sweetly, "I wouldn't dream of doing do, Dei-Chan."

Deidara flinched, "Don't call me that."

"Yes Dei-Chan," she nodded, and headed out the door, schoolbag in hand.

Grumbling to himself, Deidara followed after her, locking the door behind him.

.:**:.

Ino met up with Sakura, and the two girls picked up Tenten at her dorm room. Apparently, Tenten and Ino were already acquainted friends, and both a huge fan of 'Haruno Cosmetics.'

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me who you really were!" Ino babbled, and Tenten bobbed her head in agreement.

Sakura sighed, "First of all, it's not who I really am. And secondly, I didn't want you to treat me like you are now."

"Sorry," Ino giggled, "Sorry, I just love your parents, is all."

Sakura blushed, and the three girls continued to their classes. Tenten split for Social Studies, while Ino and Sakura walked to Cultural Studies class.** (AN: Kakashi also teaches that class.**

"So, how are things going?" Ino asked, poking Sakura with her elbow.

Sakura blinked, "With what?"

The blonde sighed, "my brother, duh!"

"oh, _**him**_" Sakura snarled under her breath.

Ino laughed, "Okay, I get it, you look like you totally want to kill him."

Sakura nodded, and grit her teeth. _'That son of a…'_

"Hey, you know you're also talking about _my_ mom!" Ino interrupted her thoughts.

_Did I say that out loud?_

**I…don't think so. **

Ino starting babbling on and on about different things, as Sakura continued cursing inwardly at Deidara. Neither were paying any attention to each other, or what was out in front of them. Before Sakura could even look up, she ran straight into something, something warm and fleshy.

"Excuse…"

"Watch where you're going!" a girl with long red hair and glasses snapped, pushing Sakura backward.

**Is she on her period?**

Ino stopped talking and looked at the two girls. Sakura seemed ready to leap out and lash at the student, while the redhead merely smirked, and cracked her knuckles. The two girl stared at each other for a while, Ino looking back and forth between her friend and her fellow classmate.

"Sorry…" Sakura muttered sharply.

The girl sneered, "Yeah, you should."

Ino frowned, "Karin, it was an accident, she said sorry, no reason to be rude." She said calmly, taking Sakura by the hand.

Karin held up her hands, "Pardon, _biére __prostituée_." She said, and her friends that followed behind, giggled and snickered.

Ino's face heated in anger, and veins popped from her forehead, "You want to translate that into English, _roux cienne!_" Ino snapped back.

"Ah, I see someone is improving their French vocabulary." Karin sarcastically stated, brushing by the two other girls, gesturing for her friends to do so as well. "Oh, and Ino, tell your brother I say, hello." She giggled to herself, and continued on down the hall.

"He'd rather _vulgaire __avec __colloquial comparaison _EVER TALK TO YOU!"Ino yelled after her.

She was steaming, veins sticking through out her entire face. Karin merely raised her hand and gave it a sharp wave, which only made Ino's face ignite, and go into a fierly frenzy. Sakura placed a calming hand on her friends shoulder, and quietly guided her to their next class.

"What the _hell_ were you saying?" Sakura asked, as she sat down across from Ino at her assigned desk.

"Basically some curses in French we picked up from Mistress Tsunade when she was either drunk, or stubbed her toe." Ino shrugged, and lay her forehead on her desk and sighed, "Kakashi is always so _putain _late!"

"Stop that," Sakura chuckled, "It's weird that I don't understand you."

"Get used to it, it's a habit some of us pick up here, mostly Karin, but a lot of us like to break out in French, you'll start to pick it up pretty soon, when you begin lessons." Ino said.

The rest of the class started to file in one by one, as the clock slowly ticked away, time passing quickly, but their teacher didn't arrive. After awhile, -Kakashi still hadn't come- a short blonde boy stumbled in through the door, his hair a mess, his eyes droopy and his T-shirt ruffled.

A brunette boy laughed, and called out to the other student, "You finally up, eh?"

"_Idiota!_" He hollered back, "why the hell didn't you wake me up Kiba, tabayo!?"

Kiba laughed and pointed at the blonde, "Naruto, you sleep like a rock, dude, your fucking alarm clock rang for like, a half hour!"

Naruto blushed, and snarled under his breath. He nimbly sat in his seat in front of Sakura, and huffed. Sakura laughed, and Naruto quickly spun around.

"What so funny, tabyo?" He asked. **(Let's remember, Naruto uses the word 'tabyo' in the anime). **

She shook her head, "Nothing." Sakura stifled her giggles.

Naruto shrugged grinning, "Whatever. Anyways," He turned excitedly to Ino, "Ino, is this your new friend? She's cute, tabayo, is she single?" he turned to Sakura, "Are you single?" Back to Ino, "I hope she's single-"

"Naruto" Ino growled,

"I love your hair, tabayo, pink is unique!"

"Naruto"

"Will you go out with me…? Wait let me give you my number!"

"Naruto"

"Oh, and call me Naruto-kun or Naru-chan, or Naruto, anything really goes either way with you my dear, Tabayo, by the way what is your name?"

"NARUTO!!!" Ino exploded, pounding the blonde's head. "_décompresser laisse faire*!" _

_**(*Chill out) **_

"Ouch, Ino, that hurt tabayo!" Naruto complained, and clutched his throbbing head.

"Stop whining idiot!" Ino snapped.

Naruto whimpered, and started to bicker with Ino. Sakura sank in her seat, trying to sort out all the questions that were just shot at her.

**What energy!** Inner Sakura said, pretty dazed.

'_You're telling me.'_

Time quickly slipped by, and after about an hour, Kakashi arrived, and taught for the last minutes there was left of class. Afterward, when Cultural Studies was dismissed, Sakura and Ino trudged out of the classroom, giggling about how idiotic Naruto Kiba and Shikamaru had acted during the free time they had.

The two parted ways, Ino heading for Science and Sakura for Home Economics. She meat up with Hinata on her way through the dizzying corridors, at they both walked to the classroom together. Sakura was grateful Hinata showed up, otherwise, she would have gotten lost in this rich, confusing, high tech place.

As Sakura had discovered, not all the student here were all that terrible, only the ones who whistled at her, asked for her number, stuck up their noses, and flipped their hair in her face… or if they were named Deidara, were the truly annoying rich snobs. She really liked Hinata, Tenten and Ino so far, though she had mixed feelings on Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba. She didn't know them too well yet, and by her first meeting with Naruto, he sounds like a total whiny baby who will cry for what he wants.

"M-Miss S-S-Sakura, we're h-here." Hinata said, reaching for the glass knob.

"Hinata, please, call me Sakura." Sakura said, patting her friend on the back.

Hinata blushed and bobbed her head.

Hinata was a shy girl, pretty, with deep purple hair, chin length pulled back into a half ponytail, with white highlights, and alluring silver eyes. She was frail, and Sakura had become to adore her. Hinata was rich, her father the founder of the Hyuuga Tech Corporations, and that was a turn off to Sakura, but she had figured that didn't matter, she acted nothing of the sort.

The two girls walked in side-by-side, and stood around a marble table. A few seconds later, a tall slender woman walked in. She was short, with a small forehead and long brown hair down to her waist. She had a white bandana wrapped around her head and a smile on her lips. Her apron was dirty with flour and other food ingredients that could not be identified at the moment. She teetered over to a huge cabinet, and unlocked the handle with a key she pulled from her apron pocket.

"Okay," She smiled, "As some of you may know, my name is Ayame, the Economics teacher." Ayame looked at all the students and stopped her gaze on Sakura, "ah, I see we also have a new student."

Sakura bowed her head, and politely introduced herself to the rest of the class. Of course the same thing happened as it did in every class. Girls squealed in envy and in excitement, the boys whistled and hollered. Ayame frowned, and slammed a wooden mallet on the cooking table in front of her.

The whole class flinched, and the brunette teacher smiled sweetly, "eggs, milk, icing, and other ingredients are in the teachers lounge, ask me to take you before you do anything that might get you expelled. Okay then, shall we begin?"

Ayame opened the wooden cabinet to revile sacks of flour, baking powder, sugar, salt, pepper, chocolate, wooden spoons, mixing bowls, cookie cutters, knives, and many other cooking supplies and foods. It would have passed for simple, and common, if it weren't for the huge second room the lead way back into the room, or the huge window that looked over the whole courtyard of the school.

Some of the class cheered, but most groaned about 'dirtying their hands,' or 'getting crap on their new uniform.' Sakura inwardly cursed those people, and sneered. _'What a bunch of babies.'_

Sakura poked Hinata, who jumped at the contact, "What's up with them?" she asked, peering at the students with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Oh, e-either they don't l-like cooking, or t-they n-never cooked a d-day in their l-life," Hinata smiled mockingly, and Sakura chuckled.

**Thought so!**

'_Stuck up bastards'_

**You can say that again!**

So the two girls got to work, making trips to and from the teachers lounge. Sakura was a fairly good cook to say the least. She had started cooking when she was seven, her mom broke her wrist and couldn't cook for the time being, and her father sucked. Sakura took up the job, saying she could cook better than any hired maid in the whole mansion.

In the end, she had made a plate of strawberry cherry tarts, shaped as squares, circles, hearts and stars. All the students marveled at the tiny snack, and tears nearly spilled from Ayame's eyes when she had done the test taste.

"W-who're you p-planning to give t-those to, S-Sakura?" Hinata asked on their way out from class.

Sakura shrugged, "Don't have anybody special, might as well share them with you guys, or eat them all myself.

Hinata giggled, and the girls continued on their way down the hall.

.:**:.

Sakura returned to her dorm after her last class. She was pooped. Lunch was tense, and uncomfortable like usual. All the kids sat at nicely furnished tables, with snow-white tables cloths, roses as the centerpiece, nice China, silver spoons, and basically over sparkly and…rich. She was sooooo excited for dinner later that night.

She slumped down on her bed, and sighed. She really didn't like this school, it was to high tech, to glittery, and very preppy. The Home EC room looked like the inside of a disco ball, and the food cabinet was huge! The ovens where the size of Sakura's bedroom back at home, and the tables were a polished, shiny, type of marble.

Deidara would be back soon, and then she'd have to deal with him…or visa versa. She wished that she could trade with Hinata, and have Ino, but then poor innocent Hinata would have to put up with that scum bag!

As if on cue, the dorm room door unlocked, and Deidara dropped his bag by the hinge. Sakura grumbled to herself.

'_Great, just who I need…'_

"Oy, pink- I mean Sakura, yeah, dinner's in thirty minutes, hurry your slow ass!" Deidara said, grabbing a different looking uniform from his dresser, and fled to the bathroom.

Sakura sighed, and took the bright red dinner uniform that was bundled in her bag, and pushed a chair under the bathroom doorknob. Sakura quickly changed out of her clothes, and nimbly slipped on the Chinese style uniform dress. She put on a pair of low red boots, with little golden flowers, and started to do her hair… she sucked at doing hair.

Sakura had one sloppy pigtail in her wavy hair before she heard the chair crack, and Deidara stumbled out of the bathroom.

"What the heck, Sakura, yeah!" He snapped. Deidara took on look at the shocked girl, before bursting our in laughter, "You _stink_ with hair, yeah!"

Sakura snarled, _'That prick, does he think _he's_ any better?'_

"Damn straight I am, yeah!"

'_Did I say that out loud?'_

**No, that time for sure you did not.**

"C'mere, I'll help," Deidara sighed, sitting down on his own bed, and gesturing for Sakura to do so as well, "You look a mess, yeah, just come here."

Sakura hesitated for a second, before quietly sitting beside her roommate. "How do I know you're not going to cut it all off?" she asked cautiously.

Deidara furrowed his brows, "I'm not that evil, yeah. You need to trust me."

"Why should I trust a rich kid!?" she snapped beyond her wishes.

"Why shouldn't you yeah?" he snapped back.

Sakura snarled, "Because, they're selfish, stuck up snobs who think they're better than anyone else.

"If I'm not mistaken you're a rich snob too, yeah! Don't act like you know everyone until you actually have! Some people aren't always how you imagine them to be yeah!" Deidara hissed.

Sakura was stunned, and after than she kept quite, and let Deidara work. She felt him pull and tug on her hair, and when she complained, he pulled and tugged harder. He twisted her pink locks, and occasionally getting up to retrieve something from the bathroom or his belongings. When he was done, he gave her a mirror to look at his arts.

Sakura gasped, "How did you…?"

Her hair was in two perfect buns, two transparent chopsticks going through each of them. What looked like to be ruby gems, where imbedded in her hair and buns, and her locks glistened every time she turned her head. There where small random braids twirled in with the buns, and a small pink flower pin, held back her bangs.

Deidara smirked in triumph, "Is your hair still there yeah?" Sakura nodded, "Do you like it?" Sakura nodded and Deidara laughed, "You'll be in trouble if you're late, I'll be there later."

Sakura bobbed her head, and went for the door. Before she walked out she turned around, "Deidara, I still hate you."

He grinned, "and I, you."

"But thanks." And she slammed the door and made a run for the dining hall.

.:**:.

The room was quiet, and the lights where shut off. The white and blue bedroom glowed in the moonlight that shown through the opened curtains. Sakura's eyes squinted and she gasped aloud.

"_N-not there." She stifled a cry. _

_He grunted, licking away a stray tear that bubbled in her eyes. "Shhh, Sakura, yeah, you don't want them to hear us next door."_

_She whimpered again. Their legs entwined, sweaty bodies meshed together. He kissed her neck, and all the way down her body. She gasped again. _

"_mmn, D-Deidara…"_

"_Shhh…"_

_He pushed, she screamed._

"_Deidara!"_

"_shhh, yeah."_

"_Deidara…"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Deidara…"_

"_Sa-ku-ra…"_

"_Deidara"_

"…_Sakura?"_

"_Deidara"_

"_What Sakura, yeah?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What is it Sakura, yeah?"_

"_What the…?"_

"Oy! Earth to pink bitch yeah!!!"

Sakura sprang upward, and yelped. She was face to face with her blonde, smug, stuck up, prick of a roommate, "Deidara, what the hell do you want!?" She flushed, and pushed his face away.

"You're the one screaming my name, yeah, had a dream about me, eh?" He teased, and poked out his tongue.

She had been screaming his name? In her sleep? Sakura blushed a bright red, after recalling her dream… _'Did I seriously just have a sex dream about Deidara?'_

.:**:.

Sugar: Ah! That was a perfect place to stop! Whoo hoo! This is still rated T for now, so, nothing too….over the top…yet!

Deidara: o.e…what the heck was that Sugar, yeah?

Sugar: -winks- a sex dream!

Deidara: I know that, yeah, but…why did you add one?

Sugar: Thought it would be…exciting. I hope this got you all going for more!

Deidara: too weird yeah.

Sugar: Okay, so I have a poll on which story/stories, to write next. The summaries are on my profile, so please check that out and vote for which one you want to hear next. Also, PM me if you have any more ideas for the story, and if you could give me the personality for Pein and Konan for my future stories. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if it bored you to tears, I just had SO much to write! Another thing; if you have any pairings you'd like me to write, just tell me. And also, if you have any websites with "Special A" fanfictions, please tell me, I am extra interested in them! Thank you to all who have followed this story, and I hope you will all continue to read my stories. AND PLEASE REVIEW!

**Blondebaka-chan: **Thank you! I'm glad.

**DeviousxXxSmile: **Thanks for the spelling check, I'll make sure to check before hand. Lol, and thanks, glad you liked it.

**SnowWitney1: **Thank SO much! O.O OH NO! MOMMY! DEI-CHAN! NUUUUUU!

**SasoSaku16: **Thank sooo much for the advise and ideas. Yeah I'll try. Lol.

**Poison Ivy27: **lol thanks.

**Sakura-wolfgirl: **Hmmm, I wonder as well, what will they do? Well that's for me to know, and for you to find out, dun dun dun! Oh YAY! Cookies!!

**: **lol, okay I'll keep that in mind. Thank you.

**Kon Bubble Blaster: **I am, I am! =P

**xxBochixx: **Lol, I have a picture link up there. I know! It was inspired by a picture of Sasori and Deidara. Thanks, I will and did!

**Deidarakiller: **Thanks for the idea. Yes the sand sibling will appear soon!

**KiCKaSs-SINA: **yes you do flatter me. Thanks again!

**Cherry-Blosson-Sakura08: **Lol she will meet the rest very very soon!

**BellaCullen3: **Thanks!!!

**Riseofthemoon1: **I like pie too! Oh gummeh bears! Yay!!!! Thanks soooo much!

**.jutsu: **lol, he does look like on with bobby pins. Yeah Deidara does look more like a girl…..though in this case….it's Sasori! Lol thanks.

**Chibi Vamp-chan: **I'm glad, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Writrgrl: **Of course it's going to be DeiSaku. My favorite pairing. Thanks. I will.

**OnyxDragon2604: **Of course Dei is still hot! What would the point of the show Naruto be if there was no hot Deidara!!!!

THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! PLEASE CONTINUE R&RING!!! BYE BYE!!!


	4. A War Between Blonde and Red

**Hello everyone. I am so very, terribly and truly sorry for not updating my stories…in like what? A month? Things like finals and projects and school and friends, and well, pretty much my computer automatically banned Fan Fiction, so I can only update during school hours, but I AM listening to your reviews from my e-mail, and I am sorry for not getting back at you guys. I know **_**"If this is Hell Than Heaven Must be Indescribable" **_**is in demand and hasn't been updated in a LONG time, but **_**"It's a Love Hate Relationship" **_**is in bigger demand and people have been asking me to update it first. I'm going to be sort of absent for a little bit, until my life has been a little more organized and I can fix the computer. But here is the fourth chapter of Love Hate. I hope you guys enjoy, and please review, tell me what you think, and any ideas are wonderful. Thanks You Guys, And I'm Still Very Sorry, I Hope You All Understand. Thanks again.**

Deidara: Someone's a little careless.

Sugar: I told you, blondie, my computer is crap, don't make me cut you!

Deidara: Cut me and I blow your pretty little face off yeah.

Sugar: -sparkles- you think my face is pretty.

Deidara: =w='' Yeah, okay, whatever.

Sugar: -victory- o.o

Deidara: What yeah?

Sugar: This conversation is getting random o.o

Deidara: _All _our conversations are random, Sugar yeah…

Sugar: True…. –Thoughtful- =3=

Deidara: )-) uhh…. Sometimes a little too random, yeah! –pulls out chapter- okay dudes, starts the chapter yeah!

Worker Men: Sir Yes, Sir!

Deidara: I love being in charge yeah, -beams-

Worker Men: owo uhh, sir? The chapter's starting.

Deidara: HOLY SHIT YEAH! Why didn't you tell me!? –Grabs Sugar off stage, and dashes for props-

Worker Men: =w= sir….

.:**:.

_(Sakura's POV) it's going to be Sakura's POV the entire chapter, it's easier that way. _

Avoiding Deidara was easier said then done. Especially since he knew I was avoiding him. He was just making things more difficult for me. My cheeks still burned, as the images from my previous dream still enticed my mind, making my life a lot harder than it needed to be. I mean, seriously? A dream about Deidara's body, meshed against mine, touching me, holding me, kissing me, having se-

_**That's where we cross the line, girl! **_My inner snapped me from my thoughts, _**No matter how hot he is, you have to remember- whoa! You're drooling.**_

'_What?' _I slid my hand across my lips, and surely enough, there was a trickle of saliva. _'What the hell? I must be… uh… hungry! Yeah that's it!' _I told myself, hoping that that were true. I was late for breakfast anyway.

After Deidara had packed up and headed for Sasori's dorm, I quickly changed and dashed for the main dining hall, slowing my pace the closer I got. Now I was walking down the richly cobbled courtyard path, spiting once in disgust at seeing the roses of emerald –yes they had emerald roses- and whites, littering the green grass and marbled fountain. I still hadn't gotten used to the academy's wealthy and sparkly ways. And I wasn't planning to anytime soon.

I picked up my pace, the images still flooding my mind, making it hard to tell where I was going. The dining hall was about a few steps away. I reached for the handle, and gave the fancy glass knobs a hard tug, yanking open the doors to reveal baby green clothed round table, white roses in crystal vases. Soft velvet, deep green, chairs with several student seated among them, talking animatedly about the latest gossip, or who's hot and whose not. Boring. I stared from the doorway, my mouth a parted slightly in shock. Yeah, I've been here for dinner a before, but then in was a lot different than this. It had been fancy, yes, but it sickened me to think that they actually have enough time on their hands to make up a whole new breakfast setting. I closed my mouth, and stepped in. Ino waved me over, and I nodded, sitting down between her and Hinata.

Ino had sparkles in her eyes, making me guess something good had happened. Before I could ask what, Ino shoved a menu in my face, and pointed to the top, _Japanese Meal. _Oh joy.

"Ino, what's this, and why a menu… for breakfast?" I asked, confusion matched the look on my face, "And Japanese food? What's so special about _that._ We _live_ in Japan, for starters-"

"I know, but this is the first time I have had Japanese food!" Ino cut my babbling, her clear blue hues glimmered with life and fire, "I have only had Italian and French, actually come to think of it, I have only had European food."

I could only blink in response, what Japanese girl, who live in Japan, never had Japanese food? "Why?"

Ino shrugged, rolling her shoulders back, "Hmm, well, I've lived in Japan for about, what, five or six years now?" she nodded her head to answer her own question, "yeah, that's right. But my mom always complained about leaving behind Italian restaurants and French maids cooking up some cuisine when we moved here, so my dad always had European food cooked to make her happy. Deidara has had other types of food when he goes out with his friends, but that lucky son of a-" Ino paused and pursed her lips, "-lucky _idiot_, never thought about brining me any back."

My mind was boggling with what Ino had just spilled, "Move? What?" Were the only words I could muster from my mouth.

Ino chuckled, "Oh, you didn't know?" I must have looked pretty perplexed, because Ino laughed again, "My dad's Japanese, but my mom is-"

"-an Italian whore." Someone finished for her.

Ino's ears twitched, and I spun in my chair, only to look at the coal black eyes of Karin, the bitch-head. Yeah pretty lame name, but what can I say? She is one.

Karin smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just passing and overheard our _poor_, confused Sakura, and I thought I'd help out." She folded her arms over the head of Hinata's chair, whom froze in place, and I swear I saw the hairs on her neck prick.

Ino snarled, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tenten roll her eyes, and slump further in her chair, "Go away _cienne!_" she hissed, anger heating her face.

Karin pretended to look appalled, "I was only trying to stat the facts. I mean, with that hot body, your mom _must _have had _some_ fun with it."

I could almost see tears in Ino's eye, from disgust, hurt, anger, and frustration. Her chair slid back, and fell abruptly to the floor, and before I could even open my mouth to protest, Ino had her hand up and ready to strike. Karin cringed and gave a loud scream. Then everything became a blur, Ino cried, Karin yelled, empty glasses, probably worth a fortune, fell to the floor, breaking into pieces, Hinata screamed, and then, everything went still. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed, until I heard a soft cooing voice, which I couldn't see.

"Now Karin, I would expect someone as mature as you to behave." He said. I glanced up and gasped at the sight.

All eyes were on our table now; Hinata was on the floor, her chair tipped. She was weeping quietly, clutching her leg that had many cuts from a broken glass that had fallen from the table. Tenten was kneeling beside her, with Kiba as well, trying helplessly to sop up the blood with a silk white napkin. Another girl, Temari whom I barely know, was shouting orders to her younger brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, to get their asses down to the clinic and find some ice, ointment, and some ace bandages. Kankuro groaned, and followed his little brother out the dining hall. But the sight that surprised me the most was the one before me.

Three men, one of which I recognized as Deidara, were surrounding Ino and Karin. The others looked identical almost, one obviously older than the other, with a slightly more menacing look in his eyes. They both had black hair; one had it in a low ponytail, the other in a spiky chicken style. The younger had a firm grip on Karin's defending wrist, while the older was calmly holding Ino's left hand that was clenched in a fist. Deidara, however, had a hold of his sister's waist and attacking hand, holding her against her will. The three had come from nowhere.

I quietly stood from my own seat, stepping over a few spilled menus and broken shards of crystal and glass. The younger dark haired boy smiled warmly at me, and nodded in greetings. _'Yeah, some greetings' _He was wearing a waiters outfit, so he obviously wasn't a student, or maybe he was a volunteer? It didn't matter right now.

Karin blinked in shock, then looked between the waiter, and then the older man, and then Deidara, and shrieked. Everyone covered their ears, except Deidara, Ino and the two other boys. Even crippled Hinata managed to plug her ears.

"Sasuke, let me _go!_" Karin yelled at the younger boy, Sasuke. She breathed deeply and I could tell she was about to scream again, when the older quickly and gracefully clamped his free hand over her mouth.

"Sasuke, you take Karin to the clinic and have her checked," he said, his voice was the same I heard before, the one who called to Karin when my eyes were closed, "Deidara you take care of Ino."

Sasuke nodded, and, with some trouble, hauled Karin out the front doors. Yelling and screaming could be heard, and then slowly it died away. Sasuke seemed pretty gentle compared to what Deidara did, however.

To my surprise, Deidara buried his hands into Ino's hair, which was down for a change, dug his fingernails in deep, and pulled her toward the back door by the hair on her head, and much of what was bunched in his hands. Ino cried in pain and anger, as her brother towed her out the back doors of the dining hall. The older male gestured for me to follow, so I bowed politely and hurried out of the room.

I fell in step a few feet behind the siblings, wincing each time Ino screamed, and flinched each time Deidara cursed and tightened his grip. So much for my avoiding plan. It seemed pretty stupid now that I think of it anyways. We didn't even have the same classes, so what was the point? It didn't matter, I just kept on walking. Walking until we came to the familiar courtyard outside my –our- dorm room. Deidara fiddled with his keys he tore from his pocket, and forcefully unlocked the huge glass doors. He literally threw Ino in, and trudged in himself, not bothering to hold the door for me.

I muttered a quick, 'rich bastard' and followed them inside.

Ino was on the floor, rubbing the back of her head, "Jesus Christ! What the hell you dumb ass! That was way to hard for normal! You idiot, my hair was down, you didn't need to be _that _hard you _idiota!_"

Deidara sighed, "Don't French me you fucking complainer, yeah. You're calm now, right?" he asked it so casual, like what he did was just a flick on the forehead.

Ino nodded and bit her lip, "yeah, thanks bro, I owe you one." She stood up and brushed herself off.

I stood there in the doorway, confused. What? _'Ino! He just hauled you by the hair, and _threw_ you into our dorm room! And you _thank _him?'_

_**That's sick, dude. **_And for another rare occasion I agreed with my inner.

My mouth was most defiantly hanging open, and I stupidly closed it, only to have it fall open again, "huh?" I asked dumbly, as Ino looked at me like I had just walked in on a forbidden sex scene.

Deidara glanced at me and shrugged it off, while Ino scrambled for the right words. "Uhh, it helps me…uh calm down." She sounded as dumb as me.

So Deidara stepped in, "When Ino gets angry, like out of control, yeah, dragging her by her hair somewhere quiet and _dark_" I stepped away from the light switch, "helps her recollect her thoughts and calm herself down, yeah." He shrugged again, and sat on his bed along with Ino.

I gave them another puzzled look, "That's crazy!" I mustered, and shut the door behind me. It was morning but it was pretty dark in the room.

I could hear Deidara's low rumbling laugh, and Ino's high soprano giggle. "Yeah, we know, but it works so it's worth it." Ino said.

I looked at my feet, "What about Hinata?" I asked, flashed of her pretty and pale legs covered in cuts and blood.

"Gaara and Kiba are with her, Tenten and Temari possibly too, she's in good hands, we can visit her later if you want?" Ino suggested, and patted the space on the bed beside her, "Come sit."

I sat down, and gave her a warm smile. Deidara reached over and brushed my arm with his, as he clicked on his bedside reading lamp. Then I took a really good look at them. Ino's hair was sticking up and messed on the top. Deidara had a bruise forming on his right cheek, telling me Ino had given _him_ the blow instead of Karin.

Seeing that purple blotch on his perfect tanned skin, made me want to reach out and brush it, like on swipe would dust it off like a bug. I felt anger boil in my stomach, suddenly wishing it was _Karin_ who had that bruising cheekbone, _Karin_ who was yanked by the hair and tossed into a dorm room, _Karin _who had the cut up legs. But of course, it was _Karin_ who got the kind waiter Sasuke to take her to the clinic. Then suddenly a thought hit me. I brushed the anger out of my system, or at least tried to ignore it, and muttered a quick question, which both of them didn't hear.

I asked again, a little angrier than I would have liked, and a little louder, "What did she mean about, Italian Whore?"

I saw Ino and Deidara stiffen, and quickly wished I could take back the question. Then Deidara flipped a hand in front of his face and snorted.

"That's a dumb question yeah, I thought you were smart."

Deidara seemed to be the only one who could click this spaz switch in my body. My face suddenly heated and I snapped back, "I was just asking you _cienne!_" I heard Ino use that word on Karin, knew it was an insult, didn't know what it meant.

And when Ino started to crack up, I knew it meant something that didn't fit my context. Deidara blinked, then blushed red.

"Don't call me a BITCH yeah! I will smack that pretty little face of yours if you call me that again, I mean it, I'm _not_ afraid of hitting a girl!" he yelled, leaping up from the bed so he could tower over me. _'Well, it fit into better context than I though' _I mentally shrugged.

Than I thought of another haughty comeback, "Oh? You think I'm pretty?" I raised an eyebrow, not cringing at his towering form. Beside me I thought Ino might be dieing, turns out she's dieing from laughter.

His face looked even angrier than before, "No I do _not!_" he didn't add the 'yeah' which, Ino had told me, meant he was either really pissed, or lying, I couldn't tell which at the moment.

I raised my eyebrow higher, "Yeah? But you just said-"

"Forget what I said bitch!" He cut me off, looking ready to kill. Yep defiantly pissed.

Before I could say anything else, Ino regained composure, and clapped a balled fist against her other palm, "You guys are just like an old married couple."

Me and Deidara blushed, hard, as he pulled his face away from mine, veins still popping from his head, as he cracked his neck mussels, and backed off. "Married to that? No thanks, yeah."

"I could say the same thing!" I quickly retorted, sticking out my tongue, which seemed the right thing to do at the moment.

"Real mature, yeah." He stated brushing a lock of his blond hair behind his shoulders. Deidara quickly snagged a few bobby pins from his back pocket, and messily, yet sexily, pushed back his bangs, pinning it to the side of his face. He gave Ino a grin, me a sneer, which held more amusement than anger, and turned to leave, "If she acts up again, yeah, you know what to do." It took me a minute to realize he was speaking to me.

"Yeah, whatever." I was to late, because he had already slammed the door.

.:**:.

"You totally love him!" Ino chirped, coating my nails with cherry nail polish.

After Deidara stormed off to hang with Sasori, Ino and I settled to do each other's nails. Her toenails were already a nice lilac that I had just done, and now she gave my nails a fiery cherry.

I shook my head hoping to convince her, "No way! Sorry Ino, but your brother is a real bastard. A pain in my ass!" I tried to sound convincing, but now at this point, I wasn't all to sure. Especially since the dream. I was surprised he didn't use it for his defense earlier.

Ino didn't buy it. "Yeah, okay Sakura, say what you will." She shrugged it off, and it was quiet after that, the only sound was the swishing of the polish on my big toe.

After a while, I asked, "Ino, what did Karin mean?"

Ino tensed a little, than sighed and began to relax, "Well, what she said wasn't true, first of all. My mom wasn't and isn't a whore, but back in Italy," I gave her a confused look, and she added, "I was born in Italy, not long enough for a strong accent like Deidara," _that explains his rich accent, _"anyway, her body was sometimes used against her. Men would come upon her, sometimes try to get her to have sex with them. My mom always declined politely, and sometimes, men would consider rape. Karin spread a rumor once, that my mother enjoyed the rape once, that's why I hate her living guts. Deidara doesn't really know about that rumor, so he has nothing against her, only that she can be a real bitch." When Ino was done explaining, I felt like my grudge on rich kids had been lifted a little.

_Really, not all of them are bad. Some actually have tough lives._

_**Ah, she learns something. **_My inner teased. I ignored her. My realization hit me hard, and I guess made me feel pretty relieved. But that still didn't change the fact that I wanted out of this hellhole.

.:**:.

Sugar: pretty good eh?

Deidara: whatever yeah. =_= can we just say good bye and get this over with?

Sugar: ^w^''' no idiot, we need to do some announcements.

Deidara: Aw, c'mon, yeah! That's cruel. I want to go home!

Sugar: But honey, you _are_ home.

Deidara: -rolls eyes- yeah yeah, yeah. O.o that was creepy.

Sugar: o.o yeah….

Deidara: o.o

Sugar: o.o

Deidara: o.o

Sugar: o.o

Deidara: .''

Sugar: O.o…

Deidara: =w='''

**ANNONCEMENTS! Once again I am SORRY for the late update! So so so sorry! And now: There is a poll on my profile for stories to come, please vote!! I will try and update as soon as I can. This story may be going down hill… so tell if it is or not! I missed all you guys! I am trying to be on when I can! So yeah, I can't do reviews right now… too many, but I HOPE you liked this chapter!!!! Oh and, tell me one thing:**

**GaaHina**

**KibaHina**

**NaruHina**

**SasuHina**

**ItaHina**

**ShikaIno**

**ItaIno**

**SasuIno**

**HidaTen**

**NejiTen**

**SasoTen**

**ShikaTema**

**NaruTema**

**ItaTema**

**SasoTema**

**ShinoTema**

**HidaTema**

**Thanks all! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Meet Sasori Jr

**Hey guys! Look I updated sooner! Yay me! Okay so down to business. I have the results for the coupling of this story and I am surprised to say it's a TIE BREAKER! For a few that is. The ties are the following: **

**GaaHina vs KibaHina vs NaruHina.**

**NejiTen VS SasoTen**

**So vote for which you prefer, (think unique guys!) And the coupling that did not have a tie are the one's with Temari and Ino. So it's going to be HidaTema, and err… looks at Deidara…**

Deidara: Don't look at me yeah, you brought this on yourself.

Sugar: But… people may hate it…

Deidara: yeah? So?

Sugar: People will hate you…

Deidara: (Hates being hated) ._. just tell em yeah.

Sugar: Well… it's unique, and a lotta people seemed to like it… Well, it's ItaIno. If you don't like it we can change it, all you have to do is convince me to change it in a PM.

Deidara: We're starting Sugar yeah!

Sugar: HOLY DUCK CAKES!!! –Runs off stage-

Deidara: =3= Duck cakes? Who _says_ that anymore, -goes off after Sugar-

**(One more thing, Sakura's POV? Or not?)**

.:**:.

I was falling asleep in Cultural Studies that afternoon, it didn't matter, Mr. Kakashi was late again anyways. I hadn't gotten much sleep again last night, not because blondie was squacking away on his phone, but because I kept having those dreams! All I could picture were his hands, touching me, his lips kissing me, and what made me even more un-easy was that my body was excited for the next dream. Deidara is an asshole, why the hell would I dream about him! Talk about gross!

_**Bzzzzt! Sakura, baby girl, he's hot –mouthwatering at that. Of course your body would get excited. **_

Stupid inner.

I shook my head clear of her, and put my head back down on my desk. I was about to reach some sleep when something hard thwacked me on the top of my head. I looked up to meet clear blue eyes and a half smiling blonde.

"Ow, Naruto, you mind? Trying to sleep here!" I said, rubbing at the place where he smacked me.

Naruto gave a soft velvety laugh –wait Naruto's laugh velvety?- I looked next to him, and gasped, it was the kind waiter from yesterday morning, what was his name?

_**Sasuke**_ my inner said.

Sasuke, right, "Hey your that waiter from yesterday morning," jeez, why can't I sound somewhat intelligent?

But Sasuke just nodded, and smiled a little, "Nice to meet you too."

I flushed, "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." _Well I was able to smartly introduce myself, that's a start._

_**Ha! **_

_You mind? Trying to talk to cute waiter boy, thanks. _Inner shrugged and disappeared from my head.

"I know," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke works at the school's dining hall part time, but he's a student," Naruto explained, "He wasn't here for the first few days because he was busy setting up the menu's and kitchen supplies, but he's a good friend of mine and Kiba's, and basically everyone else, even Karin." I flinched, man that name had inflicted some damage.

Sasuke chuckled, "sorry about her behavior, she's… well she's Karin" he snorted, but continued, "and as Naruto so kindly explained for me, even though I am perfectly capable of talking for myself," Naruto laughed nervously, "I have no such relations with Karin, we've merely been acquainted since childhood."

"Oh" I said dumbly, my eyes were starting to droop again, so I looked at my feet, "So, wait, why are you a waiter?" Man sleepless nights were killing me, physically and socially.

Sasuke blinked at my random question, but answered anyway, "Because I need the money."

I drew in a shocked breath, a rich kid needs money?

As if reading my mind Naruto said, "Sasuke's a rebel, tabayo! He doesn't rely on no-one but himself, not even his parents money, he pays tuition with his ow-OUCH!"

Sasuke threw a huge book at Naruto's head, and muttered a quiet "Shut it dobe" and nodded politely in my direction. I mirrored from my seat, and I must have looked pretty stupid because he laughed and went to his seat in the back of the room.

Naruto took his seat in front of me, and smiled a toothy grin, "his brother is cooler," another book was thrown at him, so Naruto turned around and stopped talking.

I looked back at Sasuke, who was innocently leaning back in his chair and looking at his nails. I smiled, and then drifted off into a dreamless, (also Deidaraless) sleep. Or so I thought.

"_Sakura yeah, you have to wake up now my love" he said, and brushed back a lock of her pink hair. _

_She whimpered into his chest, and he laughed lightly, and snuggled her. _

"_Deidara, do you love me?"_

_It got silent after that, he didn't respond, she blinked, and he was gone. She was then surrounded by chuckles and snickers. So she blinked again, and wiped her eyes. _

"_Wha…"_

I snapped my eyes open, it was the end of class and I was surrounded by a giggling Ino, a flushed Hinata and a shocked looking Tenten. I guessed they must have come here to pick me up from class, seeing as Hinata had just been in art. She had paint on her face and she was wearing her art smock. I think Tenten was in my class, and I don't know about Ino.

The only thing that really shocked me, was that among my friends Deidara stood there in the door way, with a little toddler in his grasp. (Don't worry the toddler is not an OC). He was looking at me oddly, his eyes blank, and his lips pressed in a thin line. The little boy looked around the classroom frantically, probably trying to understand what had just happened.

That's when it hit me, the line from my dream…

"_Deidara, do you love me?'_

Shit, I had said it out loud.

My whole class was staring at me, the guys had disappointed looks on their faces, and the girls were either giggling or ready to kill. All I could do was chuckle nervously, hoping to send them the message, "Please. Don't hurt me!"

Finally someone, Kiba, spoke, "Wow, Miss Sakura, awesome way of confessing your love with a question for the dude." I blinked, shoot I forgot this guy doesn't make sense.

Deidara sighed, and walked over to me, "Let's go Sakura, yeah, you have work to do."

"Heh?" I muttered, _what work?_

The toddle Deidara had in his hand tugged lightly at the hem of my skirt, "Pink bitch?"

Deidara and the rest of the class froze. Veins popped on my head and neck, "Deidara, what are you teaching this kid?" I snapped, my voice was shallow and my tone was pretty scary if I say so myself.

The little boy bore his eyes into me, his blank stare oddly familiar. His mope of blood red hair and dark chocolate eyes was incredibly recognizable. Still I couldn't lay a finger on it.

"Onee-tan, is dis pink bitch?" he tugged on Deidara's school tie.

"_**Deidara…**_" I seethed.

Before Deidara could respond, I jumped from my seat and collided into him. Deidara let out an "oof" and fell to the floor.

I ground my knuckles into the sides of his blonde head. The toddler had let go of his hand before he had hit the floor, and was now looking down on us with an amused look in his eye. I ignored him, and kept thwacking Deidara on the head with a book that had dogs on it, Kiba's probably.

"Ow, ow! Cut it out Sakura yeah! Now's not the time to argue! Sasori needs you at his dorm room pronto, you're cutting class yeah, get moving!" Deidara yelled, and gripped my wrist, making it impossible to move.

Someone from the crowd cheered, "Sakura, we know ya love him, but please make love somewhere else!" It was someone I didn't know.

One of Deidara's friends I presume. He was older, and much taller, with deep brown eyes and messy sea blue hair. He was wearing a toothy grin and was looking right at us. I flushed, and nimbly rolled off of Deidara. But before either of us could stand, a book flew at the man's head. I looked around for Sasuke, but he was standing next to Naruto, no where near the older guy.

That's when the other male from yesterday stepped in, "Kisame, please do us all a favor and shut your mouth." He said it so coolly that even that Kisame guy looked like he would have melted.

He had dark glossy hair pulled into a ponytail that hung over his left shoulder. Glasses were placed delicately on his nose, and I could tell he was wearing red contacts.

"Itachi, wow, dude what are you doing here?" Kisame asked, tossing the book that hit him to the side of the classroom.

Itachi shrugged, "I need my little brother," he answered, and gestured toward Sasuke. _'So this is Sasuke's infamous older brother.' _I thought.

Through his cold exterior, Sasuke's face lit up some, and he gracefully cantered over to his older brother. The two left silently, but I could have sworn the older male smirked in my direction.

No he was defiantly looking at me.

.:**:.

"Deidara, I hope I get something out of this!"

The four of us, me, Deidara, the little boy, and Kisame, were trudging down the hall toward Sasori's dorm room.

"Stuuuupid!" the toddler turned and pointed at me.

Kisame cracked up for the fifth time since we left the classroom. Every time I opened my mouth, that little brat would turn around and say something smart ass like.

Deidara sighed, "I don't know yeah, my only instructions were to come and get you from class." He looked a little pink faced.

Ever since we left my Cultural studies class Deidara had been acting weird. He made no badass jokes, no mocking comments, he didn't even smirk that sexy awkward smile in my direction, and the only thing I could find at fault was what he had heard in the classroom.

"Deidara, it was a dream, I can't control what I dream about, no matter how disgusting it is! I like to think of it as a nightmare!" I hoped that would calm him.

To no avail. Maybe it was something else I wasn't getting.

But Deidara just shook his head after the little boy said another "Idioooot!"

"I know that Sakura yeah." He was telling the truth. He shot me a look, and I could see in his eyes he meant it.

It was quiet after that, the only sounds were Kisame's roaring laughter, and the toddlers on going "Stupid" and "Idiots!" Finally we reached Sasori's dorm room.

The door was a little smaller than mine and Deidara's, with clear porch sliding glass doors, and a red curtain. Deidara didn't even bother to knock, he just threw open the door, and pushed us inside.

Sasori was on the ground in the middle of his room. Paint was everywhere. Dozens of mats were scattered on the ground, canvases and art supplies at his heels and head. Wood and puppets hung from the ceiling and walls. It looked less like a rich peoples place, and more like a teenaged boy's room. I smiled, but that quickly faded.

I looked at Sasori harder, and gasped. Same brown eyes, blood red hair, and cocky innocent smile.

I looked back at the toddler, then back at Sasori, then the toddler, then Sasori, "Y-You… both… little boy… Sasori… red hair…wha!?" I sputtered, pointing back and forth between the two.

Sasori and the toddler both looked at me with the same stare, and said, "Idioooot!"

I groaned, "Why am I here Sasori-san?" I dismissed the last comment, and started with some small talk, and a question that has been irking me since I woke up.

He ignored me and called to the little boy, "Come here my scorpion, did you have fun with Deidara?"

The little boy scurried over to Sasori's arms and nodded, then pointed at me, "Pink bitch!"

Sasori and I froze. Then all at once we both exploded in Deidara's face, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TEACHING THIS KID!?"

.:**:.

So there I was, just standing there as Sasori examined me up and down, nodding and shaking his head, when finally he told me to sit on a chair. So I did, and he pulled out an isle.

"Sasori-san, what are you doing?" I asked for the billionth time.

This time he answered, "Painting you my dear."

I blinked, "What? Why would you want to paint me?" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, when he responded.

"Not my idea, ask Deidara." He said, turning to the little boy –who was also named Sasori- and quickly handed him some wood and a hammer. The little boy hurried off to a corner and began on sometime I couldn't see.

Deidara blushed, and looked away from me and out the window. He was perched on a red velvet sofa next to a back porch with red and white roses, and another sliding glass door. He pretended to ignore me when I asked him why.

Sasori turned my head back around, "Because you're beautiful my love," he said, and ruffled my hair.

I sat there for a while, getting a slap on the head every time I tried to look at the painting. Sasori worked quickly and quietly, Deidara dozed off in the sun and Sasori-chan was hammering something in the background.

We worked like that for a little longer, when Sasori announced, "It's complete, Deidara start the color process."

.:**:.

Sugar: THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL SENCE! I had everything pictured in my mind! It was gorgeous! I need to draw that sometime!

Deidara: Aren't you worried people will kill you with that kind of cliffy yeah?

Sugar: -shrugs- don't care really! OH I HAVE AN ANNONCEMENT!

**Okay! So guys, I meant to add this in my other chapter but I had a brain fart and forgot! SO, I would really LOVE to see some art work of my story from you guys! I don't know why, I just want to see how some of you picture the acts and stuff. Like for instance, I would want to see some art of the time when Sakura was having that dream of Deidara, or the time when Sakura miss took Sasori for a girl! Or how you picture the school uniforms and the school! Or the dorms rooms and stuff! OR little Sasori. Just I want to see how you guys picture the scenes in my story! I WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER!!!!!!! I might even turn it into a Manga comic or an art contest! So yeah please submit some art work!!!**

**Also tell me if I should continue with Sakura's POV. **

**BYE GUYES!!!!!!!**


	6. Together

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update!! And I am sorry to the readers of my ItaSaku story, I'm finishing up the last and final chapter now. So don't worry im updating these stories roughly the same time. Anyways, to important parts: Poll. On My Profile. Vote. For. Stories. OR I WILL MAKE AN EXPLISIT LEEHINA PORN FICTION INSTEAD!!!!! Rawr, (and I need you guys to tell me, SasoHina or GaaHina, HidaTen, or ShikaTen)!? That is all, thanks. **

Deidara: You have one temper there, yeah.

Sugar: -blowing steam-

Deidara: -rolls eyes-

Sugar: -Steam puffs from nostrils-

Deidara: Drama Queen, yeah.

(I think you will all enjoy this chapter)

.:**:.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her stool. Her butt was starting to get sore from sitting in the same place for too long, and Deidara was taking a hell of a lot of time. Sasori stretched his arms and leg out across the red velvet chair by the window, and yawned. Sasori-chan was dancing around the room with a plank of wood, and didn't seem to care when he trampled over Sakura's feet.

Sasori had just completed the out line of Sakura's portrait when he handed down the painting and coloring job to Deidara, whom had just left in search for some of Sasori's paint cans, and brushes. He has been gone awhile now, leaving Sakura in an awkward position between the two red heads.

Sasori stifled another yawn and said, "Sakura, why don't you go look for hi- _crash_."

Both of there eyes widened in surprise, and Sakura nearly sprung to her feet when a "Holy Fuck, yeah!" sounded through the room.

Placing a hand over his forehead in utter annoyance, Sasori mumbled a few swear words, and hustled Sakura out to go look for his blond friend. Sakura sighed and tapped her foot on the ground. She noticed that Sasori's dorm was a lot bigger than hers and Deidara's. No, his "room" was more of a small cottage. He had a small hallway which she had seen Deidara disappear down previously, so she quietly started her search there.

"Oy, stupid blond boy where are you!?" Sakura cupped a hand around her lips, and called in a hushed tone, "Blondy?"

A loud grumble and faint swear words answered Sakura's calls. She walked slowly down the hall, and stopped at the only closed door she could find. Sakura gave the door a soft knock, and Deidara's whimpers echoed her. As quickly as she could, Sakura thrust the door open, and rested her butt against the doorframe to keep it open.

"What in the world are you doing, blondy!?"

Deidara groaned from the floor, dusting off some fallen object and wiping some smeared paint from his face. He seemed to just realize Sakura was standing in from of him and his eyes went huge. Sakura took a huge step forward to help Deidara up when-

"Sakura, no yeah!" He screeched but it was too late.

The door already started to shut, the bottom hitting the heels of Sakura's feet, sending her flying into the darkness of the closet before the whole think closed, and clicked.

"Did I just hear a click?"

Deidara moaned, and hid his face in his hands, "Of all people, I get locked in with you."

Sakura's eye grew wide, "_locked?_ Oh no, don't tell me.."

She stood from the ground and felt around for the doorknob. When her hand landed on something cool and circular, she gave a twist and a sharp pull. The door didn't budge. She tried again, this time the door gave a soft squeak, but still didn't open. Sakura attempted one last time with a hard tug. The results stayed the same, except this time, the force from her pull reflected, causing her to fall backwards.

"Ugh…crap." She hissed, "Stupid door."

Deidara shook his head, "Sasori put an automatic lock on this door so it only opens from the outside. I can't believe I forgot about it, yeah."

"So… we're locked here till someone lets us out?"

Deidara sighed and nodded, but when Sakura didn't respond he felt stupid. Of course she can't see him, it's dark in here, "Yes, that's right."

Immidiatly Sakura sprung from the ground and started banging on the door, "Ooooy! Sasori-saaaan! Sasori-chaaaan! Let us out! I'm locked in with HIM! HELP!" She cried.

Deidara leaned back and sighed. How much more annoying could his stupid roommate get?

.:With Sasori (s):.

"oooooy!"

Sasori looked down the small hallway and smirked, "Maybe shoulda mentioned that the door locks." He shrugged, "Oh well."

Sasori-chan padded over with a piece of wood in his mouth. He was sucking merrily away at the plank of hard material and was too busy to notice Sasori's foot. He tumbled to the ground and let out a sharp yelp.

Sasori looked down in shock, which was quickly replaced with horror. He scooped up the sobbing boy and cradled him.

"Shhh, it's okay, your alright" He hushed the trembling toddler.

Sasori-chan sniffed, and soon stopped his tears. Sasori smiled, and handed him back his plank of wood. Sasori-chan giggled and continued to suck hard on the piece of wood.

"I wonder what they're doing in there… hmmm…" Sasori chuckled, and held up a small golden key, "I could…nah…we shall see." He tucked away the small key into his pocket, and resumed to rock his little namesake back to sleep.

.:With Deidara and Sakura:.

"Ugh, blondy how long do you think we've been in here?" Sakura asked for the third time.

"I told you pinky I don't know, yeah."

"Argh!" Sakura flopped back against the wall and let out an agonizing sigh.

"Oh stop, at least you're not locked in with Sasori. He would have eaten you if you guys were in here much longer yeah." Deidara said, "But I guess I would have preferred that. You gone, and..ugh I hate in closed spaces yeah."

Sakura's ear twitched, "Really?" she asked. This surprised her. She didn't know he was closterphobic. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know much about her roommate at all.

**Then why not start now, hmm?**

_What's the point? I don't even like him. _

Inner Sakura thought this over for a minute before she spoke again. **Well, what if he says something you could use against him? You could make blondy here your slave by blackmail.**

Instantly, visions of Deidara doing her dirty work flooded Sakura's mind. She giggled quietly to herself, soft enough that Deidara remained oblivious.

_Oh, you're good._

Well she had to start somewhere, and sitting in the darkness of a closet surly wasn't helping anyone out. So Sakura swallowed her pride, exhaled a few times, just enough to get Deidara curious, and opened her mouth to speak.

"What's your favorite color?"

Inner Sakura slapped her forehead, but what could Sakura do? She was obviously nervous, even though this was someone she claimed to hate.

Deidara was taken aback, "Pardon, yeah?"

Sakura too was surprised by the flood of words that left her lips. Her cheeks flushed, and she was glad it was dark, otherwise, blondy would never let her live this down, "Your… favorite color…?" she asked in a smaller voice.

Deidara blinked twice, "don't have one, yeah."

Sakura looked at the glow of her knuckles, "O-oh." She muttered, "why is that?"

Sakura heard Deidara shrug, "Having a favorite color is like having a favorite person. Per say, you liked green-,"

"Pink"

Deidara ignored her, "-but you hated yellow, however yellow is still a part of green no matter what you do."

Sakura was lost, "Wait – what?"

"Ahk," Deidara grumbled, "okay, let's make this your intellagance level," Sakura elbowed what she thought his ribs, "Loving one color is like only loving one flavor, you're so hooked to it, you don't truly know the other flavors life can bring you yeah."

Damn, that was deep.

"Oh, I see." Said Sakura dumbly.

"hn" It fell silent after that, and for awhile it stayed that way.

Then Sakura spoke again, "How about food?"

Deidara furrowed his brows, "what about food, yeah?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Favorite food?"

"ah," he though for a moment, "I like sweet things, yeah."

Inner Sakura was glooming in a corner. **Not what I mean Sakura…**

Sakura shushed her, "How about," she thought a moment, when an idea hit her, "How about your insights on the Academy?"

Deidara fell deathly quiet. Sakura thought he has fallen asleep for second, until he spoke, "I hate it, yeah."

Sakura was taken a back, "w-why?" she hadn't expected an answer like that.

Their eyes had fully adjusted, and she could see his expression twisted into one of disgust, remorse, and sadness, "Almost everyone here thinks they can always get what they want. They're all so full of it- I just can't stand I yeah! Rich snobs, thinking they rule the damn-," he stopped and his face softened, "never mind it yeah, I'm sorry you probably don't want to here this…"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The one she hated the most was more similar to her than she had thought. She had never expected Deidara to hate the academy. She did recall Ino saying something familiar about this, but it only hit her now. She looked down at her knuckles.

"That makes two of us."

Deidara's eyes went huge, "You!? Feel the same? No wonder you acted to bitchy all the time yeah." Now his eyes danced with excitement, "if that's the case, I have a bunch of people you aught to meat, yeah."

Deidara filled her in on his group of friends. He had mentioned that Sasori was one of them, and he was just getting to the point of the only female when the closet door budged forward, hitting Sakura in the butt, and then swung open.

.:Earlier with Sasori (s):.

Sasori hummed merrily, silently listening to the low mumbles from the closet down the hall. He played with a small strand of hair, while flipping through a classmate of his comic book that he had hand made called "Death Note."

He flipped a page and chuckled, "I think I'm starting to like this, "L" guy," when suddenly a loud rap on the door took him from his thoughts.

Sasori dropped the book, quickly pulled a blanket over sleeping Sasori-chan, and headed for his huge front door. "Yes?"

A big breasted, blue haired beauty stood in the doorway, with a Senior Devision uniform on. She had long lashes, and a tall frame with boobs that put Headmistress Tsunade to shame.

"Sasori, I need to borrow some origami paper for a Senior project, could I you give me some?" She asked in a sweet charming voice.

Sasori frowned, "Why not borrow some from school? I'm sure the seniors have plenty there."

She rolled her eyes, "You know perfectly well why I can't do that."

"Yes, yes I supposed he would be pissed, and it would go against code, however, the closet of art is in full use at the moment, so you should come back later, if you will-,"

"Sasori," she glared at him,

"Sorry, nothing I can do."

She grabbed him in a headlock, and rustled his hair, "Let me in you son of a gun. I swear you can be a real pain in the ass."

"Shh, there's a child-ack! Alright, alright!"

"Good"

She walked in, Sasori closed the door behind them, smoothing down his hair, and offered her a seat while he went to get the materials, "God Konan, you can be such a harassment."

Konan winked, "It's why you love me, now hurry or Pein will wonder what's keeping me so long."

"What a shame to disturb the love birds." Sasori shook his head, "ah, poor Deidara."

Konan's ear twitched, "Dei-chan's here?" she asked, and narrowed her eyes, "What are you up to."

"On nothing," Sasori shrugged, "Just locked him in a closet with his roommate, Sakura-san."

Konan's expression became mortified, "You bastard! You locked a girl in a closet with a guy."

"Ah, ah, language Konan-saan," he gestured to Sasori-shan.

"Can it pea-brain! Poor girl!" Konan stood up and rushed down the small hallway, Sasori towed behind her, snickering the whole way. She stopped by the closet door and pushing it in. A loud thump, and a light squeal made Sasori even more delighted.

"The door opens the other way, Konan-san."

Konan told him to shut up, and pulled the door open.

No, that was not a sight she needed to see.

.:**:.

Sugar: Muahahaha! Evil cliffy!

Deidara: You little demon yeah.

Sugar: Have fun waiting in pain and agony for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! AND REMEMBER NO POLL VOTE OR COUPLE VOTE, LEEHINA PORN!!!!

Deidara: -Mental images- arhg! The AGONY!

**Please R&R thanks!**


	7. Bad Hair Day?

_Haha oh my god you guys! Everyone was like, "oh oh! I know what's going to happen!" haha I love you all! –laughs- _

Deidara: Yeah, but what the all guessed was correct…

Sugar: SHUT IT GIRLIE BOY!

Deidara: meep!

Sugar: -sigh- it's true… SO! I had to think of something else! SO MUA! I win!

Deidara: -head slap-

Sugar: Well you guys, . for not updating in a while. I got the swine.. –sniff- I still have it so that means…SOONER UPDATES! YAY! Go SWINE FLU PEOPLE! –high-fives Ino-

Deidara: Let's… just start the chapter yeah…

.:xXx:.

(Sakura's POV)

All I could remember was a shocking amount of light, a painful sting on my ass, an evil chuckle –Sasori… probably- and a horrified female gasp. Oh! Falling. There was defiantly falling, but the ground felt pretty cushioned for an insane art closet.

"Oh goodness, you leave them alone for 20 minutes and they can't keep their hands off each other! Tch, animals." That ever so smooth, and ever so annoying, voice couldn't belong to anyone but Sasori.

I looked at Sasori standing smug in the doorway next to some blue haired girl I suppose is a member of Deidara's so called 'Academy Haters,' and growled, "Sasori, what the hell? Locking Blondie and me in that god forsaken smelly closet with no lights? Really Sasori!?"

Damn bastard merely chuckled, "Ah, but he seemed to have enjoyed himself." Sasori gestured to the ground.

Looking down I gasped, finally realizing my position. Underneath my one hundred or so pounds was girly man, looking just as shocked as I was.

"Oh please, we were talking!" I said, rolling my eyes to dismiss his thoughts.

Sasori looked like he wanted to fall to the ground laughing, but I was pretty sure his bad ass pride made him keep it inside. "Then do explain why my dear friend it groping you, Sakura-san."

"What?" I was about to tell him he was crazy when my body suddenly became aware of a pair of hands resting on my butt. _Oh, nasty! _

_**Girl, you have a pair of hot man hands on your ass, no complaining my friend! **_I have never really considered murdering my Inner till now. _**Woah! Hey easy on the details! **_

"Blondie, get the hell offa me!" I yipped at him.

Deidara snarled and promptly removed his hands, "get off of you, yeah! You're the cow that landed on _me!_"

Cow? I could feel veins pop on my forehead, "Repeat, and you die a sad and lonely death!"

"C-O-W-!" Oh he asked for it!

I punched the shelves behind his head, and smiled when I heard a satisfying crack in the woodwork. Sasori sucked in a breath as all the materials on the back wall shelves tumbled down onto Blondie's head. I backed away just in time as three open paint cans splattered blue, green and red all over Deidara's head and chest.

"Fuck, pinky, yeah!" He sputtered.

"Hmm," I smirked, "Red is not your color."

Maybe I provoked him a little to far, but it was to late to take it back before he knocked me over so that he was on top.

"Oh dear, Konan-san, maybe we should leave these lovebirds alo-," before Sasori could finish Deidara chucked a blue paint can at his face. "oh really… me too?"

Blondie ignored him and kept his eyes fixed on me, "Don't, ever, do, that, again!" he hissed and reached for a can of Green.

"Oh, no! Don't think abou-," too late…

Deidara smirked "Now, we're even" Oh buddy we are FAR from even!

I shot him a deathly glare, ".Now."

"Make me!"

"Get off!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Oh dear god, tell me we are not fighting like an old married couple. Sasori cleared his throat and the girl named Konan whistled, I could tell they were thinking the same thing. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Fine, are you saying you like lying on top of me?" I said a sneer tugging at my lips.

That seemed to have convinced him, because after those words left my lips, he dumped one more can of paint on me and stood up, hit his head on a shelf, and walked out the closet door.

"Eh? Big bwother Deidawa? Whewr are you gowin?" I heard Sasori-chan's little voice chime from the doorway.

There was no response, only the sound of the door slamming shut. I sighed and dusted myself off. Konan held a delicate hand out to me and for a second I couldn't imagine getting such light fingers messy, but I accepted and she hefted me up to my feet.

"Oh, poor girl. Are you okay, dear?" She asked.

I nodded "Yeah, thanks." Konan frowned.

"If that boy… excuse me, _those boys_," she glanced at Sasori who turned his head away, "ever do something to you, just call. Now let's get you cleaned up!"

I was starting to like this girl.

.:xXx:.

Konan had led me to the girl's bathroom in the east wing, closer to her dorm room, and left to get some dry towels from her bedroom. "I'll be down the hall, be back in a second" she had winked and closed the huge crystal door shut.

I looked in the mirror, "Oh great, I look like a fucking M&M" sighing, I turned the sink faucet to warm water and began to wash the paint off my face.

The bathroom door opened, I didn't look cause it was probably Konan returning with the towels. "Well, well, looks like we caught the mouse all alone." I knew that voice. And, oh I knew it all too well.

I turned around to face the most hideous red thing around. Karin smiled mockingly and readjusted her glasses on her nose. Her cronies laughed from behind her in that sickly shriek only cronies could make.

"Karin, what do you want?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows.

Karin chuckled, and crony number one locked the silver lock to the bathroom door. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

_**Three against one? Oh that's not fair! **_Inner barked.

I grit my teeth and went back to washing my face. _'just, ignore them.' _But before I could splash my face again with warm water Karin grabbed my shoulder and threw me against the wall. My neck gave a sharp crack. I screamed in pain and a sharp jolt ran up my spine. So maybe Karin wasn't just one of those stupid girls whose only weapon is her nails. This girl had strength.

Karin barked orders to her cronies, and after that all I remember was a glint of silver, a sharp stinging pain, and a pair of blue eyes.

.:xXx:.

When I came to I was lying in a soft powder blue bed. Little paper butterflies hung free from the ceiling and life sized painted paper cranes stood in corners and hung from walls. It smelled like vanilla tea and Haruno Cosmetic perfume filled my nostrils. It was a warm room and it made me feel very comfortable. A crazy thought that I was in heaven popped into my mind, but when I tried to sit up a sharp pain coursed through my skull, reminding me that I was indeed still alive.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" Konan sauntered over and handed me a glass of water, "You hit your head pretty darned well. How're you feeling?" The concern in her eyes almost made me smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I blinked, "what happened?"

Konan grew tense and hesitated before responding, "Let's just say… you're less pink than before."

I furrowed my brows, what did that mean? I thought for a moment, and my eyes grew wide. Oh no! Oh no, no, no! I reached for my long pink locks of hair, and gasped… nothing was there. That bitch _cut _my hair! I sprung from the bed and dashed to the nearest object that could give a reflection and yelped in horror. The girl staring back at me had shaggy pink hair, cut to her collarbone, messy bangs with awful split ends. I chocked back a sob. Rich kids are the absolute worst!

"Argh! No! No, no no!" I cried.

Konan tried to place her hands on my shoulders, but I swatted her away. I felt a little guilty after that. She was only trying to be nice, so I said "I'm sorry, I just… really liked my hair long." I was acting like a baby, and I knew that, but…

"That's alright dear." Konan soothed. "Why don't you come with me and I wi-,"

The door burst open and in stomped Ino with Deidara and Sasuke following close behind, "SAKURA!" When she spotted me I shrunk behind Konan, not knowing whether I was glad to see Ino or not.

She stormed over to be and took me in her arms. "Sakura! When they told me you had hit your head, I got so worried! But I never expected Karin would go as far as to cut your hair!"

Sasuke frowned, "I'll have to have a talk with her." He shot me a soft smile, "You really are a trouble magnet."

Blondie rolled his eyes, "Good to see you're alive yeah" he said.

Ino shot him a glare and then turned her attention back to me, "We need to do something about your hair."

And that's how it started. Like an on button was pushed, Deidara scooped me in his arms. He smelled like apples and a spicy herbal tea mixed with paint. I mean it wasn't like I was smelling him or anything! Just an appropriate observation. Like how shiny his eyes are, or how warm his body feels, or how badly I want to touch his hair. _**Whoa girl, keep it PG!**_

Deidara carried me over to a soft high-class velvet dressing chair and snuck me a sly grin making my stomach flip and my cheeks go hot. He set me down in the chair and whispered _"I'm glad you're okay, yeah,"_ and then started barking orders at Sasuke and Ino. Konan excused herself to retrieve a friend of hers she claimed could help and then disappeared behind her dorm room's crystal door.

Blondie sighed and ran his fingers through my choppy, messed up, pink hair and muttered a few words to himself.

"Don't make me look stupid, idiot!" I growled.

Deidara knocked me on the head with the tips of his knuckles, "Did I not make you look extremely sexy before yeah?" He said with a mocking smile.

I flushed, remembering the time I attempted to do my hair before dinner. He had helped me out, and did my hair like I have never seen before. Ever since I have worn my hair down.

I wish I could have wiped that smirk right off his face, but instead I turned my attention to the dresser, peering at my disgusting hair in the mirror. My face fell. No amount of hair products could fix this

When Ino and Sasuke came back with scissors, hair spray, a box of what I assume is more hair supplies, Blondie started on his work. He took strands of my hair threw his fingers, snipping away split ends and unneeded knots. I felt his hands pass over my scalp and I shivered as he brushed back my bangs with his thumb. I watched as pieces of my hair fell to the ground in little pink clumps on the powder-carpeted floor.

I felt like his next masterpiece as he tossed my hair this way and that way. I had to admit, Blondie had never looked so badass and cool before now. At least I hadn't realized it before. He was always complaining about little things, and got overly excited at other things. He wore his uniform like a gang member, and he almost always had paint on his hands. He never kept his side of the room clean, and took up the bathroom most of the time. Blondie had issues with people who messed up his hair, and his lashes were so long you'd think he was a girl. I mean really, that guy is as gorgeous as Leonardo De'Caprio! Oops.

_**Ahem? **_Inner raised a brow. Oh forget it! _**You said it, love. **_

I shook my head_, no! I hate this guy! Hate him! _I told myself this over and over again and when I felt convinced I forced a look at him.

Deidara looked down at me and raised a brow, "Keep your head straight or I might snip your ear by accident, yeah." He said lightly.

I flushed and turned around looking back at the horrid reflection of myself. I never want to look at reflection again!

.:xXx:.

Thirty or so minutes later, I couldn't take my eyes off my reflection.

"Someone's a little vain today, yeah." Deidara said that, but he couldn't take his eyes off my reflection either. He twirled the pair of scissors in his hands and tightly gripped them.

Sasuke and Ino clapped in the background, but I couldn't hear them. My bangs had been cut in a sort of bowl cut like Hinata's, and the split ends and stray hairs had been evened out. I felt wonderful!

Without thinking, I leapt from the chair and threw my arms around Blondie, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered.

"Uh, no problem, yeah." Deidara said, caught off guard.

Realizing I was hugging the creature I hate –remember, I hate him!- I pushed away and tried to smooth out my flustered expression.

Konan returned a minute later with a boy about Deidara's age. He was cute all right, but he had that goofy air about him that Kiba and Naruto always carry with them. He looked a tiny bit like Sasuke, but with golden skin and long black locks. He looked like a raven with all that hair, and suddenly I felt self-conscious. I reached for my hair again.

The boy grinned at me and then turned his attention to Deidara. Blondie stared back wide-eyed. I could feel him screaming, '_oh good god!" _"Ah! Deidara-senpai!" he screeched with joy and launched himself at Blondie.

"Oof!" Deidara looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. "Konan… why?"

I blinked, taken aback. Shocked really. I mean, who would make Deidara their senpai? There is _nothing_ manly or great about him. And secondly I did not just see a high school male _glomp _another high school male. I shivered.

Konan laughed, "Punishment. Besides" she shrugged, "We needed his hair stuff."

"No we do not!" Blondie shot back shooing they boy off. "She looks fine! Now Tobi, get off before I punch the living daylights off that pretty face!"

Tobi, I guess his name was, rubbed his face against Deidara's shoulder, ick! "But senpai! Tobi doesn't get to see you enough! Tobi misses you!"

My cheeks puffed up, and I had to keep myself from laughing. Ino or Sasuke didn't though. The two threw themselves into fits of giggles and snorts. Konan smiled, "Tobi please, we have a hair emergency."

Tobi's ears pricked up, "Oh? Why didn't you tell Tobi before?" His face became as serious as I thought it could get, and he launched himself over to my side, "What a pretty girl. Tobi has never seen such delicate eyes!" And he was off.

Pulling and turning my hair, flipping and braiding and spraying until I thought he couldn't flip, spray or braid any more. Finally he was finished and he turned the chair around so that I could see my hair. I gasped.

"What a beauty" Tobi whistled.

Ino and Sasuke nodded their heads, and Deidara rolled his eyes. I felt tears prick my eyes. Tobi had tied my hair into two cute pigtails with green and silver ribbons, matching the school uniform perfectly. Four stray braids were in twined with my hair, and he had sewn three pearls into the ribbons holding my hair. My hand flew to my mouth to stifle another gasp.

"T-Tobi-san! It looks… wow…." I couldn't even form words to describe to him how lovely my hair looked.

Tobi shot me a goofy grin, "Who's next!?" I could see Deidara back out of the way. But for some reason, I knew everyone else in this room was thinking the same thing. _'That's not going to stop him.' _

And so the night went. Tobi had got his hands on everyone else hair. Don't get me wrong we all looked great, but I think the prettiest of us all would have to be Deidara.

.:xXx:.

(Normal POV)

Tsunade spun around in her chair, finishing off her last drop of sake. She looked at the blue haired woman with amusement, "You look so… pretty tonight, Konan."

Konan veins popped, "Mistress Tsunade, I have done what you have asked, and the two seem to get along quite great. I think we're ready." She said.

Tsunade raised a brow, "And what do you suggest?"

Konan smiled deviously and threw down a script of papers marked on the cover _"Romeo and Juliet." _

.:xXx:.

Sugar: Wow! I wonder what's going to happen, desu!

Deidara: You're the fucking author, yeah!

Sugar: Oh right.

Deidara: -smacks forehead- Oi vey.

Sugar: Teehee!

Deidara: Just get to the reviews yeah!

Sugar: Yessir! –pulls down yaoi manga-

Deidara: Holy… other script yeah!

Sugar: Oopsie!

REVIEWS: (man I haven't done this is a WHILE!)

**PYcho: **Aww! You're too sweet! Thanks ^w^

**poolday: **Teehee, I am so glad you liked it haha! Ooh and thanks for the PM!

**green-eyes123: **:D thanks! Haha FEEL IT! PAIN AND AGONY! MUAHAHAHAHA ahem –takes a blue pill- alllll better!

**Sakura12453: **Ooh! And I shall! Haha thanks!

**ChinaDollMaiden: **Now why would you want to know that! Jesus people! So demanding –hand complete chapters of Love Hate- HA! You will find many blank pages!

**Sasukeloverforever: **awww –eyes sparkle- that's so very kind of chuuuuu~! –hugs Deidara- okay all done He gets crabby when hugged to much!

Deidara: DO NOT!

**97artist: **Aw! Thanks! I am trying my hardest! Ooh and I will be sure to read chuur story!

**Kosue1501:** OH! I am trying ^^ and thanks :D

**Edwardlova12: **Oooh! Do yah know? Betcha didn't expect THIS :D hehe Tebayo is much easier and is more used in FF… hehe so imma stick with that.

**AutiLovesOlms: **hehe Gard is a funny word! –giggles- GASP! Nuuu! –protects cerial- I updated I updated TwT

**Nobody Special: **Well first off you are so special! Everyone is :D awww and thanks I will try and meet updates!

**RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat: **Teeheeeheee, I hope you were satisfied haha :D

**1sakura24: **-sobs- IM SORRRRRY I AM TRYING TwT thanks for the reviews though!

**FE Frog: **heehee, oooh I hoped you liked this chapter!:D sorry to keep you waiting!

**Princess Kagura: **EEEP! Girl it's so great to hear from you again! And le gasp! I hope you liked dis chapter!

**Deidara-kunisMine: **NO Deidara-kun is MINE :D… HOLY! ….. o.o HAPPY!? :D

**berrysplashOT: **aww thanks! ^^ glad to hear you liked it! Hope you liked dis chapt tooooo!

**Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram: **Teehee.. I know :3

**KasumioftheMist: **-sparkles eyes- reaaly!? Aww thanks!!! Hope to hear from you again!

**laravine: **hahahah thanks ^^ glad to hear so!

**Auraize: **ooh I think we're all a lil crazeh sister O.O

**Sisters Rule: **YEAH THEY DO! Ahem! Hehe thanks :D

**Mysticblue05: **ooooh really!? Do you now? Teehee I betcah didn't except that! OH AND GOOD TO HEAR FROM CHUU AGAIN :D

**SilverWolfStar: **Oooh!? Glad Hidan likes it! HIDAN-KUN I HAVE A PRETTY SKIRT FOR YOU! OH! Hahah thanks ^^

**xxbochixx: **Ooh I wonder? :D great to hear from chuu again!

**Chibi Vamp-chan: **Exactly what I called it Thanks for reviewing again! :D good to hear from you!

**Lazycloud1: **ahahah! That's what I told him! :D

**Sakura-wolfgirl: **ooh! Yay! Good to hear from you again! Ummm ARENT WE ALREADY GIRL!? Of course heehee you're rlly sweet I'd love to be friends :D

**Caseh-chan: **hehe thanks ^^

**Blondebaka-chan: **Yay! Thanks for your constant reviewing :D haha mini Sasor ish cute isn't heeeee~?

**Flame: **-smashes with a hammer- yeah, like that's gonna stop me! Now SCOOCH! No one wants you here.

Aww thanks everyone! Well to say I am sorry for missing updates, I am going to make a special Christmas one shot! And I need you're help! Give ONE pairing! ANY pairing at all! Doesn't matter how strange! And the pairing I find the most fun to work with I will use! :D okay! Thanks again everyone! DSG is OUT! ^^


	8. Sleeping Over

_Gosh, gosh, it feels like it has been FOREVER since I have updated Love Hate… Well. I will say. You might… just MIGHT enjoy this chapter…_

_**Before I forget. I finally posted my silly Valentines Day fiction. Not all of it is complete so, to keep it alive, please review it . I like reviews and they inspire me to continue writing. SO. Yea… Oh okay then. **_

Deidara: Hmm?

Sugar: Yessir.

Deidara: Let's do it, yeah.

Sugar: Yosh!

Deidara/Sugar: ENJOY (un)

-Wow… that brings back memories… -

(Regular POV)

.:º•ºXxXº•º:.

Whistles and excited cheer echoed throughout each and every classroom at Konoha Academy. Girls giggled animatedly whilst the boys either hooted or slumped further in their seats. Mr. Hatake gestured for everyone to settle down, told them to kindly "shut the fuck up before I smack each and everyone of you," and cleared his throat once he had their attention.

"Yes, yes I know it's exciting," He said and paused, "_Romeo and Juliet_ is a wonderful play, and I am happy to say we will be using this period for rehersals and what not from now on."

Sakura could tell from the gleam in his eye, that Mr. Hatake was indeed happy not to have to put up with the constant rude comments and annoying texting noises going on throughout class. She also caught him glance longingly at the little orange book he always kept on his desk. _Pervert._

Shizune smiled at everyone from the front of the room, "I will also be taking Mr. Hatake's place as your teacher for the time being, helping you with lines and scene entrances." She clapped her hands together enthusiastically, "I know you will all miss him, but I hope we can get along."

_Spare me, she's making it sound like it's her first day of school. _

A while back, Shizune had knocked on the door to their Cultural Studies class, and quietly let herself in. She bowed to Mr. Hatake and looked at the rest of the class.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I have a short annoncement to make." Everyone lowered their voices, and a small few packed away their phones. She continued, "The Head Mistress and I have been thinking about this for a while now. Our Academy has been strict and we have rarely had any school events." Now she had everyone's attention, including Sakura's. "This year, we will be doing an all school performance of _Romeo and Juliet._"

The whole class started to cheer and it took both Mr. Hatake's harsh whistling and Shizune's rock solid pond on the blackboard to get them to quiet down. And when they did, she started to speak again.

"We will hold no auditions, because we have little time, so the roles will go by name out of a hat. If you are not chosen to participate in the play, you will be back stage." Shizune said and pulled out small slips of expensive looking parchment.

Sakura rolled her eyes, not all to pleased with the arrangements for this play. Did they ever care to consider that plays and performances are supposed to be fun for everyone? Oh wait, this school could care less.

Shizune, oblivious to Sakura's inward hating, started to hand out the parchment to each student while explaining their use.

"Write your name on the top, and write a character you wish to be. The names are listed on the board. I am assuming most of you read_ Romeo and Juliet _from last years reading course?" She raised a brow at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, a faint blush on his cheeks, obviously he had not.

Tenten, whom was sitting behind Sakura, gave a sharp poke to her friends back. Sakura gave her a questioning look, "Hey, so who are going to be?" Her dark eyes flared with excitement.

Sakura shrugged. She didn't care much for these things, "Someone back stage."

Tenten puffed her cheeks, "Aw, no fun, no fun!"

Sakura snorted, "Well, how about you?"

Tenten tapped her chin in thought, "Hmmm, I think the Nurse. She has a pretty simple part, but she seems cool." Sakura laughed, getting a soft punch to the arm by Tenten. "But really, I wonder who Juliet is going to be? Ooh, and her Romeo?"

"Couldn't care less." Sakura said.

"Of course not." Tenten sighed, _hopeless. _"Oh hey, by the way, Ino told me to give you this." She handed Sakura a purple piece of paper, folded in quarters. Tenten winked and turned back around to start on her character list.

Confused, Sakura hid the note under her desk, and opened it soundlessly on her lap. The note read:

_Sakura, _

_The girls are gonna sneak over to Hinata and my place for an all girls sleep over. Simple and totally fun _–insert sad excuse for a heart- _you game? _

_ Be there by 9 o'clock_. _Tonight! _

_Love, _

_Ino Yamanaka. _

_P.S. Don't mention anything to Deidara. Oh and did you hear? We're doing Romeo and Juliet!_

Sakura turned back to Tenten whom gave her a sly smile and raised her eyebrows in mock humor. Sakura gave her a thumbs up, and slid the note in her bag, away from prying eyes. Tenten then returned her gaze to Mr. Hatake, who was collecting the slips of parchment, and handed hers over to his waiting hand. Sakura followed suit, smiling inwardly to herself. Tonight was going to be fun.

.:º•ºXxXº•º:.

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had an all girls sleepover since she left home, and in all honesty it was totally pumping her up. The only problem was Deidara. He was completely sensitive to sound. Like this one time…

_It was past midnight, and Sakura really had to pee. Previously Deidara stored all his crazy art supplies in the bathroom, and it was almost impossible to get around without falling over something, or coming out with a green foot. But she really had to pee! _

_Sakura had decided to go to Ino's room to use the toilet, and no doubt she was still up painting he nails or something. Soundlessly Sakura had slipped out of bed and placed one foot on the floor when Deidara shot a pillow at her face.  
_

"_Keep it __**down**__ Sakura, yeah!" He had grumbled. _

_Sakura had to changed the sheets later that morning. _

Yup. She wouldn't be able to take a step out of bed without waking him. Doubt started to form a knot in Sakura's stomach as she made her way to art class. It was her first art class of the semester, but she had to much on her mind to care at the moment, like how she was going to get pass Deidara tonight, or how she was going to get back before he wakes up. There didn't seem to be away. She pondered over this until she got to art class, and when she opened the huge wooden door, the familiar smell of paint and clay filled her nostrils as Sakura took in the sight around her.

There had to be about a million isles, several pottery tables, and so many colors of paint, Sakura thought there had to be a second rainbow. Paintings littered the walls, and smocks hung from the hangers by the door. Sakura took one and was lacing it around her waist when a hand caught her shoulder. She turned quickly around to see who her offender was and a smile graced her lips when she saw long crazy black hair on soft golden skin.

"Tobi!" Sakura cheered and gave him an excited hug.

"Sakura! Tobi is so happy to see you. Who knew Tobi would be in the same class as you?" Tobi returned her smile with his goofy one and grabbed a smock himself.

The duo sat together as their teacher dismissed the class to start on a painting of your emotions. Sakura didn't quite know what that meant, so she decided to grab random colors and splash what ever she wanted onto the white canvas. Tobi tied back his hair and pinned his bangs with some bobby pins, so as to not get paint in it. Sakura chuckled at how much boys cared about their hair, looking back at how Deidara and Sasori are always obsessing over it with bobby pins and hair ties. She also noticed Deidara spends more time in the bathroom in the mornings than she does, which usually made her late to her first class. Tobi raised a brow.

"What's so funny?" He grinned, totally oblivious.

Sakura dismissed the subject and started on her painting, deciding on the color code of pink, yellow, red and white.

"So, why do you like Deidara so much?" Sakura asked, looking at Tobi from the corner of her eye.

Tobi flipped a stray strand of hair from his face and smiled, "He… how should Tobi put this…?" He asked himself, and thought for a moment, "… different. Deidara-senpai never ceases to amaze me." His eyes softened a little.

Sakura thought that was a weird answer but shrugged it off, assuming it was just typical goofy Tobi. "Really? He always seemed a pain in the ass to me…"

"Oh no, no, no, Sakura!" Tobi waved his hands defensively, "Senpai doesn't mean to act that way, he just has a lot on his plate right now. Yeah, yeah!"

"Yeah, like what?"

Tobi shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "W-well, family, Ino, school… the usual."

Sakura looked at Tobi curiously, "Ino?"

Tobi sighed, "Look, Sakura, Tobi isn't the right person to talk to about this. Senpai doesn't talk to him much, try asking Sasori."

After a little thought, Sakura decided to let it go. It wasn't her business what went on in her roommates life anyways. So she brought up another question she had thought about asking, "Do you know how to put Blonde to sleep, for good?"

Tobi sucked in a short breath and his eyes widened. Sakura looked at him in confusion, then rethought her words, "Oh, no I mean, he's such a light sleeper, how do you put him out so he won't wake?"

Tobi seemed to relax, but now he wanted to know the reason, "Why does Sakura need to know?"

Sakura shot him a glare, "Please, Tobi, just tell me."

With a sigh Tobi shook his head and said, "Turn the room temp up to about eighty degrees, but put a glass or two of water out for humidity…"

"Uh…" Sakura raised a brow, _what the…? _

Tobi laughed, "Senpai's used to really warm weather, and when it's really hot, he feels relaxed and is able to sleep with out waking."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Not that she cared.

"Nah." Tobi shook his head and splashed some green on his canvas that had been ignored till now.

Sakura followed suit, painting a few yellow lines, clashing with the pink and red already splashed across the canvas. She considered what Tobi had said for the rest of the period, while chatting lightly about classes and friends with the boy next to her. All along there was a bit of worry pitting in her gut.

But Tobi said he'll be fine… right?

.:º•ºXxXº•º:.

_Yeah… he'll be fine_

Sakura thought to herself as she sat in their dormroon after dinner. She had a small bag ready with all her stuff tucked under her bed, and out of Deidara's sight. The heat had been turned up to eighty degrees and Sakura was sweating her ass off. According to Tobi, Deidara had cut most of his classes, most likely he was with Sasori painting. He always came back tired, so hopefully tonight he will crash fast. With that last thought, the glass doors burst open, and a very out of breath Deidara stumbled in. He reeked of something Sakura couldn't put her hand on, but it smelt of roses.

It wasn't alcohol, and if it was she couldn't smell it. Deidara grumbled as he slumped on his bed and purred softly, cuddling on a pillow. The heat had done the trick. He didn't even bother to look at Sakura as he dozed off, forgetting to shut the door. When she was sure he was fast asleep and the lights were off Sakura inwardly patted her back, and made her way out the door, closed it behind her, and headed across the dorm garden to Ino's place.

"Yes!"

It was warm out that night, fireflies glittering around the fountain and roses, and the stars gleamed against the dark pastel sky. She smiled to herself as she had to admit, the rich and stupid garden actually looked pretty.

When she reached Ino and Hinata's dorm room, the door flew open instantly before she could knock. A very excited Ino literally dragged Sakura in and gave her a bear hug. "Sakura! You got out!" She cheered.

Tenten and Hinata, were already there, sitting on some mattresses and blanket laid out on the floor. The two greeted Sakura and Tenten gestured for her to take a seat next to her. Sakura obliged and Ino soon came to join them.

"Alrighty, girls!" She said, "We can't be too loud, if the Mistress or Shizune find you here, it will be out butts on their mantle, capeash?"

The other two nodded and giggled in the excitement of breaking school rules.

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" Tenten cheered and pulled out small book with a crab and two semetrical looking beings on the front, "Horoscope time!"

Ino threw a pillow at her face, "As if! Horoscopes are so last year Ten!"

Tenten stuck her tongue out at her, "Are not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Na-uh!"

"I-I wouldn't mind h-hearing m-m-mine, I-ino" Hinata said and blushed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I want to hear mine too, so Ino, shut up and let Tenten continue."

Ino shot a betrayed glare at Sakura while Tenten sent her a thankful smile. "So Hinata, when's your birthday?"

"D-december 27th" Hinata said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Tenten nodded and scanned her eyes over a few pages before flipping a few more and stopping, "Capricorn eh? Hmmm… it says:

_Buck up, and learn to defend yourself. Don't let people walk all over you. Think carefully about your decisions, or you might accidentally hurt someone close to you. Use your voice like never before. Tonight, talk it over with some friends. _

_Lucky Number: 3_

_Lucky Item: A towel._

_Friend: Aries " _

"A-a towel?" Hinata giggled, but inwardly thought about her horoscope. _I don't let people walk over me… do I?_

"Okay my-,"

"My turn!" Ino cut in, "I'm September 23rd! A Sagittarius!"

Tenten flipped a few pages, "Okay, yours says:

_Watch your back during the next few days, and make sure to keep a special eye on someone close to you, they may be worse than they seem. Tonight, see a family member._

_Lucky Number: 2_

_Lucky Item: A pen_

_Friend: Gemini"_

"Eh, you guys are like my family, so technically I am following instructions." Ino laughed. Sakura smiled thinking the same thing.

"Then again, when are you one to follow rules Ino?" Tenten said with mock humor.

Ino chucked a pillow at Tenten who just barely dodged its feather and fluffy doom.

"Haha, okay, okay, Sakura! March 28th right?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded her head and waited patiently as Tenten flipped through a few more pages. When she got the page in hand she read aloud:

_Big mistake! Something you thought would be okay could turn into a huge disaster. Be careful of you actions and take care of those close to you. Tonight, return home. _

_Lucky Number: 5_

_Lucky Item: … a kiss? –,"_

"Ew!" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"_Friends: Gemini, Sagittarius" _

After Tenten finished reading Sakura's, she read her own. Sakura all the while took in her horoscope. She was never one to care for silly fortune telling such as this, but for some reason a small pit in her stomach grew at the words Tenten read. She didn't know about the whole kissing part but the _Big mistake! _And _huge disaster _made her feel uneasy. When Ino spoke, Sakura snapped from what she was thinking about. _Ah well. It's a silly horoscope. It means nothing. _So she left it be.

"Well that was boring!" Ino exclaimed, exagurating a fake yawn.

Tenten gave her a punch to the shoulder, "Was not!"

Ino stuck out her tongue, "Was so! Hey, so we should totally watch a movie! That's what makes a good sleepover right?"

Sakura and Tenten nodded with enthusiamsem.

"Nothing too s-scary, p-p-please!" Hinata said, cowering at the thought of blood and horror.

"Of course not! It's no fun without boys!" Ino said. Sakura and Tenten agreed again, and Hinata sighed in relief. She remembered the last time Ino showed her a movie she had nightmares for weeks and even wet the bed once. She was afraid of her own shadow for the longest time, and she wouldn't admit it, but she still was.

Ino set up the movie on her room's flat screen TV, and pressed play. As a joke, they all decided on the famous American movie _Legally Blonde _and made sure to have Japanese subs. But even though the movie was good, and it was one of Sakura's favorite movies of all time, she still couldn't get rid of the knot in her stomach. She felt like something bad was happening and even though she tried not to think much about it, she still felt uneasy. Towards the end, she heard Ino gasp at the part when the stepdaughter told the court she took a shower after a perm, and Tenten laugh when she was dragged out of the room. Sakura couldn't help but smile. At that moment her friends seemed so untouchable but so real. Sakura smiled to herself. When the movie ended it was around one in the morning. It was Hinata's turn to choose a game.

"U-umm… I have n-never played b-b-before, b-but I h-heard T-truth or D-dare is f-f-fun." She suggested.

Ino clapped her hands, "Of course! Truth or Dare! I should have thought of that!" She flipped her hair and smiled, "I am, of course, the queen of Truth or Dare."

Tenten rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah sure. I haven't played that game since middle school!"

Neither had Sakura, and the excitement washed away the knot in her stomach some. "So, who first?" She asked, smiling deviously at her friends.

Ino raised her hand, "Oh me! Okay, Hinata!"

Hinata eeped, "Y-yes?"

"Truth or… **Dare**" Ino's cerulean eyes darkened on the word dare.

Hinata pondered this for a second, "I t-think I w-want Truth…"

"Hmm… Hinata, answer honestly, who is the holder of your heart? I KNEW IT! It's Naruto!" Ino jabbed a finger at Hinata.

Hinata blushed, "I d-didn't s-say that!" She defended and looked at her knuckles, "I-it's G-g.."

"Gah?" Tenten and Sakura leaned into the poor girl, eyes burning with curiosity.

"Gaara!" Hinata bravely shouted, her face as hot and red as a cayenne pepper.

"Eh!?" All three mouths dropped open. "Gaara!?"

Ino laughed nervously, "Wait, wait, _Sabako _Gaara!?" Hinata shyly nodded.

Tenten's mouth was still hanging open, when Sakura decided to close it for her, "Isn't he a totally jackass?" she asked, wincing when Tenten bit her, "Hey!"

Hinata shook her head, "n-no, w-when I cut m-myself, h-h-he was r-r-really sweet." She said, referring to the time Karin had lost her mind and flipped Hinata's chair and a few crystal glasses to the ground. Gaara and Kankuro had taken her to the infirmary, but what happened after that was a mystery to the three girls.

"Wow… Hinata…" Ino was, for once, at a loss of words. After a few moments of silence, Ino slapped her friends back and cheered, "Good for you! Gaara's a hot mess. I'm sure you'll have lotsa fun!"

Hinata blushed even deeper than Sakura thought was possible, "I-ino, p-please…"

Tenten and Sakura went into fits of giggles as Hinata shouted at them to stop laughing at her. She looked like an embarrassed puppy with her huge milk white eyes and flushed pout, Sakura couldn't help patting her head, "Hehe.. don't worry Hinata, we support you." Hinata sniffed and nodded.

_**(AN: hey you voted for GaaHina). **_

Ino tapped her chin, "Okay, well, I guess it's your turn then Hinata!" she said with a huge goofy grin on her face.

Hinata was quiet for a moment, "erm… T-tenten, Truth or D-d-d-d-d-d…."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Dare?"

Hinata apologized, "U-umm, y-yes… D-dare…"

"I pick… truth. For now." Tenten said with a hint of evil in her voice.

The other girl thought for a second and asked, "W-why d-d-did you t-think I l-liked N-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and looked back at her knuckles, which she clenched slightly.

"That was Ino, not me!" Tenten flapped a hand in front of her face, "But I never expected for you to like Gaara, of all people."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding, "O-oh okay." She said with relief.

Ino looked from girl to girl, "Well it's a relief on my part."

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata all looked at her in shock. Hinata couldn't help the heat rising to her face, and Sakura had to close Tenten's mouth again. "Eh!?"

Ino recollected her thoughts and waved dismissively, "Ew, no not like _that!_ I mean, we all know Naruto is _gay_ right!" She told them.

Tenten pounded a fist on her free hand, "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

Sakura shrugged, "Never noticed it before. Are you sure?"

"Positive" Ino answered.

"Most defiantly" Tenten said,

"I-I d-didn't n-notice either…" Hinata chimed in, smiling at Sakura.

"Hold on!" Sakura demanded, "He keeps asking for my number, and on the first day of school…"

_"Are you single?" He had said, "I hope she's single-"_

_"Naruto" Ino growled,_

_"I love your hair, tabayo, pink is unique!"_

_"Naruto"_

_"Will you go out with me…? Wait let me give you my number!"_

_"Naruto"_

_"Oh, and call me Naruto-kun or Naru-chan, or Naruto, anything really goes either way with you my dear, Tabayo, by the way what is your name?"_

_"NARUTO!!!" Ino exploded, pounding the blonde's head. "décompresser laisse faire*!"_

_(Refer to chapter three) _

Ino flipped her hair, remembering the event in which Sakura was speaking of, "Oh that? That's his way of being friendly, he's an idiot no doubt, but it meant nothing. He did the same to me and Tenten on our first days."

Sakura considered this, "But how do you know?"

_**(AN: Sorry guys. I wanted to do SOMETHING with Naru-chan… it gives the story a twist)**_

"Psh, please Sakura, have you _seen_ the way he follows Sasuke around? Or the way he looks at Itachi like a piece of meat!" Ino noted, giving Sakura a queer look.

Sakura shrugged, "Don't see em that much…"

Ino rolled her eyes, "hopeless." She said, only to have a pillow in her face.

Sakura smirked at her friend and looked at Tenten, "Tenten it's your turn."

"Right," She looked around for her victim, "Ino! Truth or Dare?"

Ino cocked a brow, "Truth, duh!"

Tenten clucked her tongue, hoping someone would have taken a dare, "Fine. Let's see… who do you like?"

"Oh please Ten, you know very well I wouldn't date anyone in this school." Ino said with full confidence.

Sakura sighed and shot Tenten a smile telling her she had something in mind. She couldn't help but notice the day Karin cut her hair how comfortable Ino seemed with a certain someone. How comfortable he seemed with her, "Really Ino? Not even… _Sasuke?_"

Ino's face flushed for the first time Sakura had seen, "W-well, t-t-that's d-d-different, y-y-y-you see…"

Tenten started laughing at Ino's sudden self-exposure, and Hinata tried to stifle her giggles. Sakura raised a brow, "Hmm, well seeing as you're stuttering more than Hinata here, sorry Hinata, I would have to say you contain strong feelings for our young waiter."

Ino bit her lip. She was right on target, "Yeah? So what if I like Sasuke?" Ino said, gaining back some of her composure. "It's only a little bit, so don't get ideas!"

Sakura merely shrugged again, "So nothing. You just had to be honest." She said with a smug smile. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself, making the usual strong-headed Ino so self aware and embarrassed.

Ino furrowed her brows and smirked, remembering that it was her turn to do the questioning, and a certain pink haired girl hadn't gone yet. Sakura, hinting Ino's strange aura change, swallowed hard. "Okay Pinky, Truth or Dare!?"

Sakura put on a brave face, "Truth, _duh_" she said with sarcasum, mocking Ino's previous answer to this question.

_So that's how she wants to play, eh? _Ino said to herself, "Now Sakura, kindly tell us how much you love your roommate, and all the exciting things the two of you must do."

_**Dayum. This chick is good. **_

"Don't love him what so ever, and we do nothing but bicker." Sakura said it with such a straight face Ino almost gave up on the spot. But of course, it's not like a Yamanaka to give up.

"That's interesting, then mind explaining why you were obviously dreaming about him in Cultural Studies?" Ino smirked. The look on Sakura's face told her she was hooked.

"I can't help what I dream Ino Pig!" Sakura glared at her friend.

Tenten went into hoots of laughter, "No denying it Sakura, you're in L-O-V-E!"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, seeing as speaking was only making it worse. So she just gave a shrug, "Kay. Think what you want."

And so the night went. The girls talked about boys, stupid rich kids, Karin, and what not. Soon they started to drift off one by one, leaving Sakura to be the only one barely awake. She looked at the clock hanging over Hinata's bed and gasped. It was almost four in the morning. She would have to get back in her room before Deidara woke up and got her in trouble. She also needed to get some sleep before tomorrow. Sleeping in class was an option, but only Mr. Hatake and Asuma didn't seem to notice, which only gave her two classes, seeing as Shizune was taking over her second class with Kakashi.

Quickly and quietly as to not disturb the other three, Sakura grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Once outside she silently closed the door behind her, and fiddled in her bag for the key to her room. With her key in hand, Sakura walked across the garden blindly in the dark, until she reached the familiar glass door. She unlocked the door and opened it up to be met with a blast of hot air. Everything looked in tact, but something felt wrong.

Tip toeing to Deidara's bedside she noticed he was not on his bed like she left him. Sakura frantically looked around for her missing roommate taking a step back and saw he was on the ground, still sound asleep.

_Oh god, is he dead or something? _She asked herself, and knelt down to check his pulse. His heart was still beating, however slower than normal. Panic shot up Sakura's spine and she dropped his wrist. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, but not from just the heat in the room around her. _Maybe I should turn the temp down…_ she thought and went to where the thermostat was, her eyes widened to saucers. _Oh god… _she had turned it to ninety degrees! No wonder he looks like a mush on the floor. As fast as she could, Sakura turned the AC on, hoping it would cool this sauna down.

"Oh no, oh no, what do I do!?" Sakura whispered to herself.

She couldn't call Ino or Hinata, because they had been deep in sleep when she left. Maybe Ino was a light sleeper like her brother. No, she would have woken up when Sakura had left. She would have to rely on herself for this one.

"Okay, Blondie," She said to him, picking his sweat body off from the ground and dragging him to the lounge couches, knocking over a glass of water she had put out for humidity. "Good think you haven't been drinking." She said, but right after she said that, she remembered when he walked in last night. He smelt of something strange she hadn't heard of before. A sheer cold shiver ran through her body. Sasori! She must call Sasori to confirm Deidara hadn't been drinking.

Sakura grabbed for the phone on the glass table across from the couch. She had to dial Sasori's room number twice before she got it right. She hands were shaking so hard she could barely grip the phone. "SASORI!" She screamed into the receiver when a gruff voice picked up on the other line.

"No, this is Hidan you fucking moron, what the fuck do you want!?" The voice was angry and not at all pleased to be aroused this early.

"I'm sorry Hidan-san, but I really need to speak with Sasori!" Sakura said in a panicked voice, praying he would just give the phone to his roommate already.

"No can do, babe, he's out fucking cold." Hidan said, "He was drinkin' some weird ass sake with that blond chick looking friend of his."

"Sasori and Deidara had alcohol?" Sakura almost screamed into the receiver.

"Yeah, some fucking thing I have never heard a before." He paused, "I have to have the fucking temperature down to thirty fucking degrees so that bastard doesn't get heat stroke."

Sakura dropped the phone to the ground and threw a hand to her mouth. _Oh no, oh god, oh god! _

She remembered her mother talking about this once with one of her friends over tea. They had been talking about why they don't drink, when Mrs. Haruno told her friend that being in heat after drinking alcohol dehydrates the body, and could give someone severe heat stroke.

"Hello?" Hidan said from the other end, "Fucking little…" he hung up and looked at Sasori cuddled on his bed, sound asleep. "Lucky little shit."

Back with Sakura she had him slung on her back like a backpack, and she was already half way out the door. She dragged him all the way over to Ino's room, and almost broke her glass door from the force she used whilst knocking. She heard some groans and then a quiet movement. The door silently opened, and Ino poked her head out from behind.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" She asked eyeing her questionably.

Sakura almost trampled Ino as she plowed through the door and flicked on the lights. Tenten and Hinata blinked awake and rubbed their eyes. Tenten shot her a glare that turned into concern as Sakura lay Deidara's body down onto one of the mattresses.

It was then that she remembered her horoscope:

_Big mistake! Something you thought would be okay could turn into a huge disaster. Be careful of you actions and take care of those close to you. __**Tonight, return home.**_

.:º•ºXxXº•º:.

Sugar: AND THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER EIGHT!

Deidara: I'm going to be… okay right, yeah?

Sugar: Hmm… are you?

Deidara: Urk…

Sugar: WELL! You will just have to wait for chapter NINE! REVIEW and it will update SOONER! Yup, yup!

Deidara: R&R please, yeah.

**Well. Here is the long awaited ch. 8! Finally got it done, and it's like what… 15 pages!? BE HAPPY! Haha, I just adore Tobi in this one. And Naru-chan Owo sorry. But I have been reading a lotta SasuNaru ItaNaru and GaaNaru lately. BTW! Read my Valentines Day story, "Cupid's Arrow" I worked hard :3 SO! You will have to REVIEW to get Chapter Nine! :D Oh and tell me this, is my writing getting better or worse!?!? Cause I don't know… and yeah… so… R AND R please and thanks!**

**Until next time ADIEU! **

**Next Time: **_**Romeo and Juliet: The Horror Begins **_


	9. Romeo, Meet Juliet

Sugar: We're baaaack!  
Alvin: -evil chipmunk giggle-  
Theo: Hi I'm Theodor =3  
Sugar: AND I'M SUGAH BABY! -had too much coffee today-  
Simon: Isn't it a little strange that three animated chipmunks are hosting an anime chapter?  
Sugar: WELL seeing as Deidara is suffering from heat stroke -cries- it was you guys or -dark glare- Sasuke.  
Theo: -gulps-  
Sugar: Well, you were all they had in store except for-  
Alvin: Sasuke -evil chipmunk face-  
Sugar: O_o yeah.  
Alvin: Sasuke  
Sugar/Theo/Simon: We heard you the first time!  
Alvin: Sas-u-gaaay!  
Sugar: Ugh...  
Alvin: Sasu-  
Simon: ENOUGH ALREADY! THEO, START THE CHAPTER!  
Theo: FIRE IN THE HOLE.

.:x:X~.:~X:x:.

The office was too quiet for Sakura, the grand wooden clock tick-tocking across the room was the only thing keeping her inside mind and her outside motives, sane. Head Mistress Tsunade's silk fabricated slippers were tapping lightly on the floor as her eyes trailed the school nurse's every move. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were huddling together on the waiting couches, their eyes wide as they peered in through the cracks of the infirmary door.

Sakura's head was bowed in shame, tears were forming in her lids and she had a bitter taste in her mouth. She licked her dry lips, and dared on peek at the bed in front of her. The nurse was taking the thermometer out of Deidara's mouth and checked it. Deidara laid back and sighed. His body was still warm, and his head was a little faint, but he felt much better then he did when he first woke up. The nurse had to tell him twice what had happened, the first time he could barely make any sense of what she was saying. But she gave him a glass of water and told him again. She said Sakura had left the heat on too high, that he was slightly drunk, and that the heat and alcohol dehydrated his body into a state of shock. Whatever that meant.

Deidara felt slight tension in his body, and turned to where Sakura was sitting. Her eyes were boring into his, and what looked like a tear was rolling down her cheek. He furrowed his brow and gave her a goofy look.

"What's the look for Pinky? Someone die or something?" He joked.

Sakura sniffled, and then buried her face in her hands. He could hear small sobs coming from her, and her body was shaking in tiny motions.  
Deidara frowned. He knew she had left the temperature on high on purpose, it wasn't like her to be careless, plus he had woken up to go to the bathroom when he noticed she was gone. It was funny though, he didn't blame her at all. It was partially his fault anyways, for coming home drunk and unsupervised. He also didn't like the way she looked, crying and sniffling. He didn't really like seeing her upset either. Well, upset this way.

Deidara huffed a little, and reached behind himself to grab his pillow. He chucked it at Sakura, hitting her right on the marker. She gave a surprised squeak, and then looked at him questionably.

"Stop all that crying idiot! You're making this seem like some cheesy old man drama, yeah!" Deidara snapped.

Sakura wiped her nose, and gave a small laugh. He was trying to cheer her up, and she knew it. It wasn't really like him, but it made her feel a little less guilty.

"And go get some tissues, you look like the boogie monster, yeah!" Scratch that, let him die.

Sakura stood from her seat, "How dare you say that! After I was worrying my ass off about you!" she yelled, chucking the pillow back at his head.

As the pillow peeled from his face, Sakura could see the vein pop on his forehead.

"Over ninety degrees here Pinky, yeah! Was that really nesassery!" Deidara yelled back.

Sakura stomped her foot, "I knew I should have left you on the ground!"

Deidara gritted his teeth, "Maybe you should have yeah! Dying is better than living with you!" He chucked the pillow back.

"Copy that cheap-ass! Maybe I'll join you on the floor next time!" Sakura shot back. She was about to throw the pillow at him, when someone removed it from her hands.

She looked up and blushed. Mistress Tsunade was looking at her with a cocked brow, holding the pillow between her arm pit. She put her hands on her hips, "If you two are done now, I think we should talk about your punishment."

Sakura quickly looked at her feet, the bitter taste returning to her mouth. Deidara's groaned.

"Why am I being punished, yeah? I'm not the one who almost killed me!" He pointed out.

Sakura felt a stab at her side.

Tsuande cleared her throat, "I do believe drinking is prohibited on school grounds, Mr. Yamanaka."

Deidara gulped, and slouched back in his bed, all words gone from his lips.

Smiling, Tsunade continued, "As I was saying, for punishment, you both shall preform major roles in our school play." Sakura groaned, but was silenced by the glare of her head mistress, "Seeing as you both shall have a lot of... free time, you will also have a lot of time to rehearse lines."

Deidara snorted, "I don't have any free time yeah, my day is full of club activities!" he frowned.

"Not anymore, Mr. Yamanaka!" Tsunade barked, "As of today, you and Miss. Haruno will be banned from all club activities and non resourceful free times. You will spend these periods practicing your parts as Romeo, and Juliet."

Sakura was about to protest, when Tsunade cut her off, "My word is final!"

The two were left speechless as Tsunade walked out the door. She was replaced by an eager Ino, a sleeping Hinata and an in-pain Tenten, who was carrying the sleeping Hinata. Ino lunged herself at her brother, who got the wind knocked out of him.

"Dei! You're okay!" She cried, sniffling a little.

Sakura had never seen Ino cry before, so she must have been extremely worried beyond Sakura's belief about her brother. The guilt was returning.

Tenten punched Deidara's arm a little, while trying to keeping Hinata from slipping off her shoulders, "Tough night, eh Dei-chan?"

Deidara grinned and nudged her back the best he could with Ino all over him, "You bet, yeah."

Sakura felt a little something in her stomach that she couldn't quite name, and she didn't like it. Before she could think about it any further, she picked up on a familiar grumbling and then a teddy bear came hurdling through the door and smacking Deidara in the cheek.

"-It's fucking three in the morning you fucking pain in the ass! That child should be fucking asleep and so should I, you fucking bastard!" Hidan came stomping in the room with Sasori who was holding Sasori-chan in his arms. "Are you even listening to me you son of a bitch!"

Sasori plugged one of his ears, "Please, Hidan we have a child in the room." he said calmly.

"The fuck that I care!" Hidan snapped back.

Sasori glared at him darkly, "You better care-" there was a long pause, Hidan and Sasori's eyes were locked together in a secret message. The whole room was staring at them in disbelief.

"Fine, I get it..." Hidan muttered and sat in a chair across the room.

Everyone's mouth was hanging open, Deidara being the one to finally close his and break the silence, "What are you guys doing up, yeah?"

Hidan stood up again, "Your little bimb- I mean friend here called me in the middle of the fu-dging night! I though maybe you fu-ducking died or something, she sounded pretty da-rn worried, so I woke Sasori up, who woke Sasori-chan up, who insisted we go to the infirmary immediatly, not to mention this bas-delightful friend of yours really can't deal with a little hangover!" He finished, pointing squarely at Sasori.

Sasori shrugged, "You give me headaches, what can I say."

Hidan sat back down, it sounded like he was cursing under his breath, but Sasori ignored him. Sasori-chan started squirming in his holders arms, so Sasori placed him on the floor. Together the two Sasori's walked over to Deidara's side. Sasori-chan climbed up onto the bed, and rested his little body on Deidara's stomach, while doing so, he almost kicked Ino in the face.

Sasori smirked, "Busted huh?"

Deidara flushed, and looked at his hands, "Yeah, sorry."

Sasori leaned back, "Eh, no big deal. You're an idiot for worrying me like that though."

"Don't call me an idiot, yeah!" Deidara snapped, and play smack his friend.

Once again, Sakura had that weird feeling in her stomach, this time she could tell a little of what she was feeling. Like and outsider.

Sasori-chan pinched Deidara's cheeks, "Idiowt!"

Deidara growled, and then laughed a little, prying Sasori-chan's little hands from his flesh, "How're you feeling anyways?" Sasori asked.

"Sweaty."

"Really? That's surprising."

Sakura felt another stab. And then she started feeling more tears. She didn't quite understand this feeling at all. She felt glad, yet guilty, but at the same time left out, and then something else.

"Hey, quit the sarcasm, yeah!"

"Who was being sarcastic?"

"You're impossible, yeah."

"Me? I'm not the one- hey, Sakura-san, what's the matter?" Sasori and Deidara stopped their bickering to look at Sakura, who had silent tears streaming down her face.

Ino, Tenten and even Hinata who had woken up from all the noise, were looking at Sakura with concern. Sakura looked at them with a blank stare.

"I-I don't know, I think... I'm just tired. Yeah, I'm just t-tir-" Her lip started to quiver, and then she broke down into sobs. Tenten ran over and knelt beside her. "It's all - my, f-fault." Sakura said between sobs, "If I h-hadn't - t-turned the temp-perature up - n-none of you w-would be s-so - w-worried, a-and, D-D... B-blonde would b-be okay." The last part was hard to get out for some reason.

No one responded, the only sound was Sakura's sobbing and sniffles, as Tenten held her. It was like this for the rest of the night.

.:x*.X~*.: Juliet :.*~X.*x:.

And then, the day for the play arrived.

Cast:

Romeo: Deidara Yamanaka  
Juliet: Sakura Haruno

Mercutio: Sasori  
Paris: Naruto Uzumaki  
Tybalt: Shikamaru Nara  
Nurse: Tenten  
Lady Montague: Konan  
Lord Montague: Pein

Lady Capulet: Karin  
Lord Capulet: Kiba Inuzuka

Balthazar: Hidan  
Friar Lawrence: Itachi Uchiha  
Benvolio: Kisame  
Friar John: Shino Aburame  
Rosaline: Ino Yamanaka

Sakura was back stage. The show would start any minute, and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Breakfast was coming up her throat, and sweat was beading around her neck. She knew her lines, that wasn't the problem, it was stage directions she was no good at. Hinata, who was on crew, said she would have direction cards for her, so that made it a little easier. And Mistress Tsunade said that they didn't have to kiss, so she didn't have to worry about that either. Yeah... what could go wrong?

And right when that last thought left her mind, the chorus started to play, and the curtains went up.

.:~Break~:.

(A/N: Bare with me, I am NOT going with the actual script.)

This was Sakura's first time in the Juliet costume, and she had to admit, it was beautiful, but uncomfortably tight. They had put extensions so her hair was longer, and their were pearls woven into her locks. The dress was a lovely shade of crimson, that complemented almost everything about her.

As she waltzed into the party scene she immediately met Deidara's eyes. He was wearing a dark blue colored silk cloak over a vanilla colored shirt. He refused to wear tights, so they made him wear skinny jeans, and Sakura had to say they looked... good on him. On his head was a dark blue hat to match his cloak. They had also managed to get eyeliner and mascara on him, making him look even more beautiful.

Sakura almost giggled, but she was on stage and that would have ruined everything.

They circled the crowed, like they were trying to get to each other. There were a few dancers who would block their way, but eventually they met. Deidara started by brushing her throat with a rose.

"What is thy name, lovely lady?" He said his line so smoothly, it was like he was reading the words tight off her face.

Sakura blushed, "What would my name mean to thee, sir? A name means nothing, it is who I am that counts." She said, playing hard to get old school.  
They exchanged a few more lines, and then started the dance number. Deidara grabbed her hand, and Sakura could feel her cheeks get hotter. She could smell his musky clay scent, and it was somewhat warming and relaxing, and suddenly, there dancing like that, Sakura felt like she could do anything.

.:~*.:*~:.

This was it. The balcony scene. The very scene this play was famous for. And it was probably the most nervrecking moment of Sakura's life. As the lights came back on, Sakura walked onto the balcony, her hands trembling. She looked at Hinata who was holding a card that said "Rest arms on balcony." So she did.

Deidara came back on stage in just a white shirt and jeans, with of course, a sword and sheath, by his demand. And right before she could say anything, before she could utter one single "Romeo oh Romeo" her trembling hands knocked over one of the stage flower pots resting on the banister. It fell to the floor and broke into many pieces.

The crowed burst into laughter. Deidara slapped his forehead.

"What are you doing idiot, yeah!" He whisper-snapped at her.

Sakura frowned, "Don't call me and idiot, idiot!" She whisper-hissed back.

"Well stop acting like an idiot, idiot yeah!"

A vein popped on Sakura's head, "I said, STOP calling me and IDIOT!" She screamed this time. The crowed went quiet.

Sakura chucked the second flower pot at Deidara, who dodged it just in time. Someone whistled from off stage, and then the crowed started hooting with laughter.

Deidara looked back up at her, his eyes showing annoyance and anger, "You could have killed me yeah!" He snapped, not bothering to whisper anymore.

Sakura raised a brow, "-and that's bad?"

Deidara gritted his teeth, picking up and bucket from next to his leg, and tossing it up the balcony and at Sakura, who ducked, the bucket tumbling behind set.

"Hey! Watch it blondy!" She shouted at him.

Someone in the crowed whistled "That's the funniest Romeo and Juliet ever!"

Sakura looked off stage. She couldn't spot who said that, but she could see Hinata frantically writing something on a stage note card. When she finished, she held it up. It said "Say: I love you!"

Sakura blushed and frowned, "No way! I will never love this stupid blonde!"

The crowed laughed harder. Hinata slapped her hands together and started bowing, mouthing the words "please, please, please!" Sakura rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. Fine. For Hinata.

"HEY STUPID BLONDE" She hollered down at Deidara, who was busy looking at the crowed. When he was looking at her she continued, "I LOVE YOU!"

Deidara frowned at being called stupid, "OH YEAH! WELL I LOVE YOU TOO, YEAH!"

Then, thankfully, the lights dimmed.

.:~*~.:And Then:.~*~:.

"Dear daughter!" Karin as Lady Capulet, came bounding into the room. She was using a fake falsetto that made her sound constipated. "I have won-derful news!" She clapped her hands.

Sakura was sitting on her stool, and Tenten, as the nurse, was combing her hair with a soft bristle brush, so as to not snag the extensions. "Yes, dear mother?" she said, adding a small amount of venom to the "dear." Hey, she wasn't that good of an actress.

Karin waltzed over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. She gave a really tight squeeze, and then dug her nails into Sakura's flesh. Sakura tried not to wince.

"You are to be married!" She announced.

Sakura's face became pained. And it wasn't because she was acting.

.:~**.:**..~Final Scene~..**:.**~:.

Sakura really had to sneeze. Some dust from the stage floor must of gotten in her nose, because... she really had to sneeze! She knew if she did, she would ruin the play even more than she already had, but she couldn't wipe her nose, or at least itch it, because it was the final scene, and she was supposed to be under a sleeping spell. AKA. No moving!

If Deidara would just get his butt in here, and poison himself, it would make her life a lot easier! Sakura was so tempted to look off stage, but she knew she had to keep her eyes closed.

Finally, the itchy sneezing sensation got to be too much, and Deidara was still not on the stage, that Sakura took a quick peek off set. She didn't see him until he sauntered over, dressed in a navy blue elizabethan costume, with skinny jeans, and a tiny glass veil in his hand.

She glared at him, which he saw, and he glared back, then made his entrance. "Where doth my Juliet lye? Dead on a-" and he continued, making his way over to where Sakura was laying, then he knelt and took her hand. Said a few more lines, and then froze. His hand became cold and the grip was a little tighter. Sakura peeked her eye open.

Deidara's face had gone pale, and he was looking straight out at the audience. She rolled her eyes, 'Please tell me he doesn't have stage fright.' But when he didn't even attempt to say a line, Sakura knew something was up. She looked back out at the audience, and then at Hinata, and then she too froze.

Because she saw what he saw too.

There written on the white flash card was "Kiss Her"

.:*~xXx~*.:End:.*~xXx~*:.

Sugar: YAY! Chapter Nine is DONE! -blows kazoo-  
Theo: Bye, I'm Theodore =3  
Alvin: HAMSTER ATTACK -throws hamster at Theo-  
Theo: AH! RODENTS! -cries-  
Simon: -slaps forehead-  
Sugar: O_o who brought the gerbils?  
Alvin: HAMSTERS! Sugar: SAME DIFFERENCE! EXTERMINATOR!  
Alvin: NO!  
Simon: Go to a commercial!  
Theo: Roooodeeentsss -runs in circles-  
Sugar: 911, 911!  
Simon: COMMERCIAL! NOW!

CONTEST:  
**I am having a drawing contest for "****Love Hate**** Relations" and i really hope you guys enter! If you're interested, PM me or leave a comment in your review. In further detail, I am not looking for the "best looking" or such, i am judging on creativity, so if you're "not good" at drawing, it's okily-okay :3 The theme can be anything, but it has to be RELATED to my story. Here are some ideas:**

How you imagine the boarding school which the story takes place in.  
How you imagine Sasori's Studio  
How you Imagine Tsunade's Office  
How you imagine Deidara and Sakura's Room  
A cover for a Manga  
1 or more Manga pages of the story  
A Picture of a Scene you liked  
A picture of Deidara and Sakura fighting/doing something together  
A picture of Sakura and Ino/Tenten/Hinata or all three  
A picture of what ever comes to mind :)  
(Remember how I DESCRIBED Sakura Hinata Tenten and Ino) I'll do i quick character description for you):

Sakura: Short pink hair in pigtails, Big pearl white and emerald green bow with pearls. Green eyes, lightly flushed face, long eyelashes, bangs.

Hinata: Long purple-black hair, pearly white highlights, with an emerald green bow in back, pearly-purple eyes, long lashes, deeply flushed face. Pale.

Ino: Long blonde hair in a ponytail with white ribbon tying it, lots of bracelets on wrist including scrunchy, lightly tanned skin, light baby blue eyes, fringe.

Tenten: light brown hair PIGTAILS, held up with green scrunchies. Wears a panda, a yellow star, a pink polkadotted and a blue rectangular barette. Pale, very lightly flushes, long lashes.

(other character decriptions will be posted on my profile, so check that out. THANK YOU).

NOW. FOR THE BIG ONE. YES. THERE IS INDEED A PRIZE! Four actually.

Fourth Place: A character or you put into a story of your choice. (Sing for Me, Love Hate Relations, Star Revolution, Cupid's Arrow, Jynx, Searching for Deidara, and so on.)

Third Place: A story entirely about you and your life in Konoha as who ever or what ever you wish to be. (Ninja, Towns Person, Shop Owner, Medic etc...) written by me... i guess.. :)

Second Place: A Naruto poster of which ever character you want.

First Place: A Plushie of which ever character you want.

(For first and second place, it requires an address to be given to me. If you win, and are not comfortable giving out that information, you may choose a prize from fourth or third place and I will double it.).

Sound fun! :) I HOPE SO! I really want as many entries as possible, so start PMing people. All this information will also be posted on my profile, so... visit that as well. Submit your entries (art work) via PM or you can e-mail me at cokipopdesigneryahoo(.com) NOW:

Alvin: Cheese balls! -fires cheese balls at Theo-  
Theo: AH! The british are coming! The BRITISH are coming!  
Simon: No. That would be the Canadians Theodore.  
Theo: Oooh the Canadians... AH O3o  
Sugar: And scene.

(A/N: Well guys, R&R please. Also it was my birthday a few weeks ago, so I'm not going to be able to update IMMIDIATELY b/c I'll be with family and friends for the next few weeks before school starts. Remember, I'm not 20 x3 I'm 14).

Now Leave. Really. Why are chuu still here? Leave. God you're stupid. Wasting your time reading this. I could go on and on and you'd still be here, reading like and idiot, when I am telling you to please! LEAVE!


	10. My First What?

***is in tears* I love you guys. Oh my goodness, the support is overwhelming... I didn't and never could have imagined Love Hate becoming popular... but 287 reviews? *sob* Sugar is not worthy! D8 I'm sorry for not updating! I have been dangerously sick for the past 4 - 5 months. Stomach flu and everything... I couldn't eat for about 2 months without barfing it up *cries* BUT HERE is the 10th chapter of Love Hate!**

.:x:X~.:~X:x:.

No way...  
There was no way Sakura was going to have lips touch hers. Her first kiss, and she was not going to give it to him. To Deidara, her roommate, the pain in her ass, her idiot, and at the moment, her Romeo. But Romeo or not, she will not, can not, not on her life "not" let him kiss her.

"No. Fake it, Blondie." She whispered to Deidara, who was looking at her in panic.

Deidara's eyes narrowed, "I-I can't Sakura, yeah. It'll be too obvious." he whispered back, his hot breath grazed her cheek, making her notice how close he was.

Sakura's cheeks were blazing red by now, her whole body going hot. A painful punch was pounding uncomfortably in her stomach, and the velvet costume she wore was clinging to her body from the sweat that was pouring from her skin. Every joint was flushing violently and her sparkling, emerald eyes were shimmering with panic and horror. What were they going to do? The crowed was becoming inpatient, and the pause must have lasted at least one minute, leaving many to ponder what the fuck was going on.

Deidara swallowed, and leaned forward. His heart was pounding hard, and Sakura could hear the beating growing nearer and nearer as his body came closer to her own. "B-blondie... no..."

"I hate you."

Sakura looked at him confused, "I hate you too?"

Deidara grinned slightly, "So this shouldn't affect anything, right yeah?"

Sakura looked to the side, narrowing her lashes so they shadowed her cheeks lovingly, "I-it would be my... first..." she whispered so quietly Deidara could barely hear.

He frowned, "I... I'm sorry, Pinky yeah."

Two hearts drummed with nervousness as Deidara's lips came close to contact with Sakura's, and then suddenly, like a shock of blue thunder, Sakura screamed, shooting upwards and smacking her skull into Deidara's. He gave a hiss of pain and instantly clamped a hand around his forehead, his brain throbbing wildly from the impact. Sakura had her hand around her forehead as well, her eyes clenched shut, and her cheeks glowing red with burning embarrassment.

"Owwiie!" She cried, kicking her heels on the stage floor in a hissy-fit of anger and pissed off pain. "Owwi, Owwi, OW!"

Deidara looked frantically at the silence he was met with from the audience, and the dumbfounded stare both Hinata and Mistress Tsunade had slapped across their faces. He removed the sweaty palm from his head, and much to his and Sakura's surprise, he grabbed her in a hug. Sakura squeaked, and her cheeks dove deeper into a red flurry.

"My Juliet, thy livest." Deidara started, his eyes squeezed shut, his body becoming limp and his mind controlling every word that started seeping like waves from his lips. He heard a faint hiss back stage, a hiss, he realized, that belonged to his sister.

"CURTAINS YOU _FUCKIN_' MORONS!"

He snickered a little, and continued, "My heart could not do without thy lips, thy life, thy name and thy beauty. I love thee so." He took a deep breath and held it, biting his tongue with a tips of his canine teeth.

There was a blank white silence. The crowed blinked. A bunny hopped across the stage. And all at once everyone burst out laughing, hoots and cheers streamed like rainbows that filled Sakura and Deidara's ears. Hinata had a blush on her faces as she applauded, smacking herself accidentally a few times with the huge flash cards. Tsunade had a hand on her temples, and Shizune was whistling like a drunkard. Tenten clapped, screaming Sakura's name, and Sasori and Sasori-chan hooted profanity and many other things at Deidara. Hidan was asleep, of course (his role in the performance ended quickly), and Itachi and Sasuke were standing together with smiles of approval. All in all, it was a beautiful and self satisfying picture for the two actors.

And like that, the curtain fell, and the performance was over.

.:x:X~.:~X:x:.

"Move you're slow ass, Blondie!"

And after all that excitement, things went back to the way it always was. Sakura having to pee, and Deidara hogging the bathroom for his hair. He ignored her shrill calls and constant knuckles of fury on the wood work, he took his times, thank you very much, it had to be perfect. Sakura could piss herself for all he cared. And he made the perfectly clear by installing two different locks on the door, in case she broke one (which she has).

"Deidara - fucking - moron - gotta - pee" Sakura squeaked, holding her crotch like an overturned bottle of water. The burning was unbearable, and if that stupid blond didn't get his butt in gear, both those mother frudgin' locks would be splattered like a mecha-bug on the floor.

"Like I care, yeah!" He yelled from behind the wall, "Get your own bathroom!"

"This IS my bathroom jerk-wipe!" She called, her knees weakening and her body sliding down the door as he fist made contact with the wood. "How long can it take to make a goddamn' ponytail?"

The door flew open and smacked Sakura dead in the dapple of her cheek. Deidara peered from behind the door, his golden hair half way in a scrunchy, and the other half laying like silk on his shoulder. He threw her a hard, sapphire glare, "It's not just a ponytail, yeah. It's a high ponytail!" He sniffed, like Sakura's words had offended him and his hair.

This was her chance. Sakura sprang from the floor and dashed towards the opening to her release, but much to her luck, the door slammed in her face as Deidara returned to his hair.

"No-hohohohoo..." Sakura cried, and collapsed helplessly on the floor.

.:x:X~.:~X:x:.

Ino was busy in the bathroom on the other side of the dormitory, poor Hinata in the same situation, however she was too sweet to say anything. She stood there frozen with her hand holding her crotch, praying to the lord that the door would open soon.

And then there was a knock at the door. Hinata squealed in surprise and looked at the glass paned door across the room. Two pairs of green boots sat together neatly, one a slightly larger size then the other. Another loud, almost frantic knock sprung from the other side, and one boot tipped over.

"I-Ino... d-door!" Hinata called to her roommate in a quiet voice. She was hoping Ino would go see who it was, and while she was busy, the bathroom would be free and Hinata could pee.

"Hinata, can you get it? I'm a little busy?"

Hinata bowed her head and sighed, "I have to stop being such a push over..." She sniffled at her lack of self confidence and bravery, and waddled over to the door.

With nimble pale hands, Hinata unlocked the door and in bared a furious, pain-struck, Sakura. She looked almost in tears, and was waddling in the same fashion she herself was doing. "Hinata, I need to use the bathroom!"

Ah so that was it...

Hinata bowed her head once more, "S-so sorry.. but I-Ino is in the bathroom at the moment." She stuttered and readjusted her body in a funny movement, her hand diving back down to her aching crotch.

Sakura frowned, "Not Ino too!" "Oh no, no no no no no!" she growled, stomping over quickly to the bathroom door, shy little Hinata trailing like a puppy behind her.

"INO! I'm COMING IN!" She wailed, and kicked the door down in one hit, the wood splintering like glass and falling to the floor like rain. Hinata's mouth dropped in awe.

Sakura didn't care that Ino was her best friend, Sakura didn't care about goddamn hair. What she cared about was the yellow acid that was leaking from the place that was very uncomfortable at the moment, and she needed to use a toilet, asap!

Ino cried out in astonishment and covered herself like a classic woman being peeped on in the shower. Sakura rolled emerald eyes, and heaved herself to the toilet. Ino stepped aside and gave her a look of disbelief.

"Heard of knocking, Sakura?" Ino cocked a delicate brow.

Sakura gave her the finger, "Shut up, Blondie."

.:x:X~.:~X:x:.

**Wow... this wasn't much... but I hope this will keep you busy until the weekend ;) then I will be doing more writing.**

**Deidara - sure yeah...**  
**Sugar - I swear! O 3 o**  
**Deidara - mmhmm... like you swore the first time the second time the third time mmph-**  
**Sugar - *with hand on Dei's mouth* HUSH! D: I will try! I promise.**  
**Deidara O*(^&#*^%(!)*)(&#&*%^%$!*(&_ pffthh...**

**R & R and chappies will come sooner 3**


End file.
